


Follow Where The Music Takes You

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: After they return from Volterra, nothing is the same. Bella's love for Edward died in the throne room of Volterra. She knew it, Alice knew it, but Edward refuses to accept it. Meanwhile, Alice had problems of her own, trying to hide why she put her life and Bella's on the line. Was it for Edward?DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.
Relationships: Bella/Jasper
Comments: 22
Kudos: 188





	1. Blue Ain't Your Color

The whole Cullen family are all off hunting tonight, Thank You, God, The Devil, or whoever else is helping me! Because, I need this breathing space, so desperately. Edward is smothering me and I just can't get totally free of him, even for a moment. I think, no I know he's been trying to recapture what we had before he left me last September, had, being the operative word! Only you can't rewind the clock and what's lost is lost forever.

You see for me since we got back from Volterra it's cloying, grating and now just downright plain irritating. It was subtle at first, him just trying to make me think about giving him another chance. A chance I didn't want to take and I told him so and everyone else, repeatedly. I had lost all respect for him in Volterra when Aro asked him if he would change me, and he said no. **Fucking No**! Spineless bastard.

I was shocked, strangely unsurprised, then angry and finally hatred seeped into my heart, through the cracks and tears he had put there. If it had been before they'd left me, I probably would have said nothing. But after seven months of being alone, I wasn't quite that easy to push aside. So in front of the three brothers, I berated him for being a gutless weakling. Funny? How he's oh so conveniently forgotten all that and is now trying to get me to be his girlfriend again.

He's never once said the word mate, just the constant I love you shit, that I no longer believe. But with every passing day, it has gotten steadily worse. I know this trip was so I could get a break, but Edward was so angry about being ordered to go. Even Carlisle couldn't let him stay his eyes were black with thirst and therefore dangerous to everyone, except me apparently. He only went in the end because Jasper physically made him leave.

I have been using meditation techniques lately to try to strengthen my resolve against him and it is slowly working, keeping me semi-sane anyway. I never wanted to believe that he was using glamour on me, but I'm not so sure. Luckily Charlie has laid down the law and Edward is not allowed in the house at all and my room seems to have had metal, alarmed storm shutters put over the windows very recently, Jake's idea or Jasper's maybe!

But of course, Edward sees me at school and acts like we're still together, why I don't understand. I don't even sit beside them anymore or talk to him but it doesn't deter him at all. He thought he was so clever changing all his classes to be exactly like mine when we returned. That happened for one whole day and then Charlie called at the school and had all mine changed so we have no classes together at all.

He warned the school if this changed in any way, he'd take it to a higher level. Jasper informed me that Carlisle told Edward no more interfering, it was now drawing unwanted attention. I pretended to be surprised when anyone mentioned it, I was ecstatic really, as it was my idea! Edward may be a vampire but he's not that intelligent I now see it's never crossed his mind that was my doing.

I actually wasn't aware just how much stupider he was going to be until he tried to make changes to plans I had with Charlie. He'd caught me in the corridor for once talking to Angela, so overheard me telling her that I was intending to go to the rez this evening. Of course, Edward thought I was going to see Jake and he told me Alice said it was cancelled and I didn't need to go anymore.

I thought she couldn't see the wolves so how could that be right. Just the way he sounded, it was wrong, off, you know? I knew in my bones he was telling me a massive lie and I phoned dad from the girl's toilet. With the water and the hand dryer running, and also the toilet flushing of course. The one place where Edward couldn't go thank goodness, for small respites.

Alarm bells started ringing for both my father and me; he knew all about controlling men in his line of work and was beyond livid. So unknown to Edward, Charlie approached Carlisle and told him if Edward tried that again he'd arrest him, for anything or maybe just nothing, if he got his drift! Dad was convinced the next step would be him beating me and told Carlisle that and that he was this close to involving the F.B.I.

Carlisle apparently freaked out when he returned home, it was the first time, Jasper said he'd seen him lose his temper and he threatened to send Edward to Denali. Saying he would tell the brothers he'd change me himself, while he was there. As if I'd let him, Carlisle is just Edward's puppet in all of this. I really see now that I'm not a person to them, just a misbehaving pet. That sobered Edward up for only about a couple of weeks,

Then he started again because I had said we were no longer an item and hadn't been for weeks to Angela. Telling her how glad I was, how I didn't even like him anymore. We were supposedly alone in her room at the time. I meant it this time, just like all the others times I'd said it. He became more obsessive after that, blatantly following me everywhere. My friends noticed and I told them he just couldn't take no for an answer and to ignore him. 

The pack wanted me to move on to the reservation, but I refused, the idiot would start a war over this and Charlie still didn't know their secrets and I wanted to keep it that way. So here I stood looking at what used to be my room, but it was now an extension of Edwards! Gone are my books and music and in their place, his prescribed choices. My wardrobe was full of blue clothes obviously Alice's handiwork, every time I turned around he'd changed or moved or worse taken something of mine away. Sneaking in when dad and I are out, it is beyond creepy, he was now an official creepy assed stalker.

I have managed to retrieve all my books and personal stuff, as Edward put them in his car before disposing of them. Jasper and Emmett got them back and wrecked his car as a warning for him to back off and leave me alone. They are now safely stored in the attic, directly above my room so he wouldn't notice the scent next time he breaks in and I know he will. Charlie knows none of this or he would have arrested him on the spot. The only reason I can sleep at all is that Jasper and Jake patrol the perimeter all night to keep him out of the house.

It's not fair to them and Carlisle is so ineffectual he has no control over Edward anymore; he talks but does nothing to stop him. Charlie refused to let me go over to their house either and I'm glad, I don't know who to trust anymore! I don't know if Carlisle and Esme are turning a blind eye? Whether Emmett really even knows how bad he's become and Rose sure doesn't care, she's still a bitch to me at school.

The other day she was staring at me with a sneer on her face, trying and failing to intimidate me. I shouted across the cafeteria,

"What? If you don't like it, do something about your psychotic brother! You got your wish I don't want to be with him ever, in any way. He makes me feel physically sick just looking at him! Like you, he's ugly on the inside".

Harsh I know but I'm reaching the end of my tether. Now I know you're all thinking, what about Alice? My shield has been strengthened against her as well; it must be all the meditation. She mentioned it in front of me the other day at school, murmuring,

_"I don't see you anymore Bella, you're gone now! It's all black and I'm glad, I can't mess with what I can't see!"_

I didn't know what she meant but was happy she couldn't see me. Also, she's really distracted by something to do with Jasper and her. Funny thing is it was Jasper who gave me the idea and a book on meditation after we'd been home a few days! He doesn't seem affected by what's bothering Alice at all. But I did notice they don't sit together or interact at school now! She seems to be struggling to see him too I think, she's always frowning and staring at him nowadays.

I have plans to make and packing to do, while Edward is gone tonight. Charlie and I are going to Arizona to a motel near moms for the school break; well that's what everyone thinks. This way Edward won't be able to come, I hope so anyway. I'll have to ask Jasper and Jake to run interference. Once away from here, I was going into hiding and dad will carry on to Phoenix, to lay a false trail. But we haven't made any real major decisions yet.

Charlie has a friend who he'd gone to college with, I was to be going there to him and his wife in Washington, Vermont. Nobody knows about them as it had been so long ago and I didn't know them at all, but I was happy to go. The play on names was to stop anyone from realising what we were talking about because I knew he was listening in all the time now. I make Charlie write everything down and he thinks I am being paranoid, but he had no real idea about Edward.

I wouldn't be surprised if he has been sitting on top of the house most nights, listening to me sleep, well I hope I'm telling him how much I hate him and am afraid of him, how he disgusts me. It would serve him right, fucking Peeping Tom. Why won't he let this go? Doesn't he like to lose or something? It's not as if he was ever going to change me, so why does he still want me in his life?

I noticed the corner of a plastic CD cover sticking out from my backpack as it lay on the bed. What now, another boring classical piece to listen to. Strangely it had absolutely nothing written on it and Edward is nothing, if not anal about that kind of thing. So I slip it into my CD player and I'm surprised to hear a country song. I don't recognise the singer at all, but I laugh at the title, 'Blue Ain't Your Color'! It's, I find through a quick Google search, by Keith Urban, but that's not him singing on this CD.

The words, well some of them resonate with me. I sure hadn't had any fun or smiled much lately and Edward's is turning my sun and my heart ice cold! I wonder who left it? I play it on repeat until I've memorised the words. I love it and thank whoever gave it to me. It's funny but this simple CD has given me some hope, conviction and has calmed some of my fears. I will break away from Edward the control freak and also will just have to pray the Volturi tracker won't be able to find me either, at least for a little while.

Not that I don't want that anymore, I've never felt more sure of my place in life or is that death. Just not with him, I couldn't stand being trapped by him now. It would be a trap this I know with all my heart. I also know he'll want to get me alone the minute he returns, but Jake and Jasper are more than a match for him. I fear my dad might be right and he's a potential woman beater. He gets more and more angry with me every time we meet. I don't want to be his punch bag and or worse his porcelain doll. He wants to enslave me, to be his plaything until I die of old age and die a virgin at that.

So Charlie says I can't be left unattended with him anymore, which is crazy, I don't want him near me, but he won't go away. I only have two more weeks of this torture and that's why we're sort of going along with his behaviour, so Edward won't suspect anything. Charlie says that's the best way, to keep him in the dark. I just want to never see him again, well not human. If I was a vampire I'd tear him to shreds and make no mistake I'd burn the pieces too. I can't believe how stupid I was, how could I fall for that?

Alice is so wrapped up in her own world, but Jasper is nothing but kind and I know he's running interference at school too. He keeps Edward in a fog, one that Edward can't shake off, or get himself free of either. It would be funny if it wasn't so damn scary because Jasper doesn't even need to touch or use his vampire glamour on Edward! He is using his empathy and can do it from a distance.

He's the strongest member of that warped family and I don't understand why he's with them at all. He's constantly stopping me being bombarded by Edward and to an extent his family trying to take over or even ruin my life. I refuse to let Edward touch me now and the fool doesn't even see it, maybe he thinks I'm becoming insular and frigid like him. Why would anyone want an unresponsive puppet? It's weird and demeaning to me, but that's what Edward wants, like a trophy wife, it's beyond sick. But it sure makes it easy for him to avoid any sexual contact, not that I'm interested now.

I'm as uninterested as he always was. How I ever felt like anything for him is beyond me, did he dazzle me before they left and can't anymore? Can't he or the other Cullens see I don't want him or love him now; it's more like hate and disdain? My love died the moment he refused to change me or even lie to save my life in Italy. I would have died for him once upon a time but no more. So he's getting nothing from me, I'll kill myself first! No 'Fuck that for a laugh' I wouldn't hurt myself for him, hell I wouldn't spit on him if he was on fire!

That's the thought that keeps me going, he's not worth my time and energy! I sometimes wonder, has he done this before to other girls and do they, the Cullens know? As I get ready for bed that's when I see them, a pair of fluffy red socks also tucked down inside my backpack. I hug them to me like a lifeline, they are just socks, but to me, they're bright like the sun and hope and a vibrant splash in my blue sad life. I put them on and dance to that song one last time.

Who'd have guessed red socks could make me feel this good. I'm so wearing them tomorrow and I don't care if he sees them, I will do what I want. Charlie takes me in the cruiser and picks me up now. Edward still arrives every day and we ignore him as best as we can. It's such a small town everyone's talking about it. It's obvious he's stalking me as several of the parents have approached Charlie, saying he was hanging around outside their homes when I was there.

Charlie says to ignore him he's a narcissist and craves the attention. So far my friends have rallied around me and many are thanking their lucky stars he never showed interest in them. I'm wishing that too now, why me? Oh yeah, my blood and quiet mind, nothing more! I just pray he doesn't snap before I get away. Only two more weeks then freedom, I can't wait, it's sad that it's come to this but I have to get away from him,

Just as I'm dropping off I hear a scuffle outside, a growl, then a yelp! Then a deeper growl and a whimper as a limb is removed from a vampire. The yelp had to have been Jake. The whimper sounded like Edward, so the deep growl had to have been Jasper, thank god. He's been my saviour through this ordeal and I can't thank him enough.

"Is Jake alright, Jasper?" I ask, barely raising my voice, then I hear a small yipping sound, Jake of course, good he's okay.

"Thank you, Jasper; I don't know what I'd do without you!" I tell him sincerely from the core of my being and then I feel pleasure and gratitude wash over me.

I had a peaceful Edward free day following that disturbance last night. Jasper has hidden the arm he removed from Edward and even Carlisle and Esme's pleas will not make him give it back. He told them what happened and they suggested he stay out of our lover's tiff! That I'd take him back eventually and he shouldn't get between mates.

I was flabbergasted! What were they smoking in that house? So I phone Carlisle as soon as Jasper tells me this and say,

"I've reached the end of my rope now Carlisle! Rein that fucking asshole in or I will make a call to Italy! How about we let Aro decide what to do with Edward? Since he's drawing so much human attention to you all.

You seem unwilling to stop him and you know we are not mates, so don't give me that shit! Sort it or better yet move. In fact, I insist you do so, you have two days to get the fuck out of my town or I'll make the call!" then I hung up on him and Jasper just stared at me. I gave him a rueful smile,

"I don't include you in that. You, do know this don't you Jasper? I just hate him and them for allowing it to go on so long unchecked! I was going to run over the school break, but why should I go? He's in the wrong and I know they, the Volturi will probably come for me eventually if I stay. But I can't take anymore!" I said before breaking down in his arms and he just held me and whispered,

"Good for you darlin' and I love the red socks on you, by the way!"

That had the desired effect and started me laughing wholeheartedly for the first time in months. It was then I realised this was the closest I'd ever been to Jasper, he didn't feel as hard as Edward, or as cold and good lord he smelled divine. I started blushing and tried to pull away. He just squeezed me tighter and said,

"Thank you, that's the nicest reaction anyone's had to me in forever."

I smiled at that, knowing I could make him feel good about himself. It was lunchtime and we sat outside while he told me a few things. Alice, it turns out is a Volturi spy, she was sent to keep tabs on the Cullens, as well as their extended family and that was the reason we got away from Volterra before.

She was meant to spot potential talents in humans and make sure they got sent to Volterra to be turned. Her meeting Jasper had been a side experiment of hers and she thought he'd be protection from the Volturi for her. But he didn't want to be a fighter anymore and she couldn't change him or his future, no matter how hard she tried.

Alice had seen my talent in a vision and that's why they came to Forks and it all started to go wrong from there. She could see me yes, control me, no, just like Edward she failed, their glamour only worked if I was in constant proximity. She did see that Edward would be drawn to my blood, but not that he would resist. Wanting only to keep me like an unopened bottle of wine. Thus ruining it for them, her and the Volturi.

Nor did she see that Jasper and she would part in Forks either. They had not been an item for the last nearly forty years, she just kept up the pretence and he just went along with it for peace. They had never been married; she made that up too, why I'm unsure. Jasper had known something was wrong when Volterra happened and had used his empathy on her when we all got back and found out what was going on.

She had originally hoped Edward would bite me and I would have been sent to Italy, but he was such a drama queen and wanted me for my blood and quiet mind. He wanted to keep me almost like an experiment on himself, to prove how strong and special he was. At least in his own mind and Alice couldn't let on what her game was. Jasper had suggested the meditation because it worked for him against Alice and Edward years ago.

I told him what she'd said last week and he nodded, agreeing she had manipulated everyone and still couldn't get it to work out the way she wanted. He said even if they all go, he'd never go with them. Then he told me about his brother and sister, well by venom Peter and Charlotte. They sounded really nice and I would have liked to meet them but I doubt that would be possible now. I told him this and he beamed at me explaining the Cullens saw them as heathens, just above savages and they were nothing like that at all.

"Don't worry darlin' you get to meet them soon. I've asked them to come and help me out with this situation. They hate Eddie more than any other vampire and would gladly take him out for you!" he said and I felt sheer relief at the thought.

I'm going to hell for that sin I'm sure, but to be rid of Edward permanently would be worth selling my soul to the Devil. The rest of the day was quiet and very peaceful, a lovely change for me and everyone else in school. When Charlie arrived to pick me up he said that Carlisle had called him, to say that they were leaving, all of them. Edward needed medical help and they were going to Alaska for him to get treatment.

Hah! Well, my threat worked then and I knew Jasper was not going with them. I had two visitors that night, Emmett and Esme! He was so sad, upset and beyond sorry for not believing Jasper and just going along with Alice and Edwards lies. For not helping me more and for being a rubbish friend and brother, just plain damned sorry. But it was too little too late as far as I was concerned. I did suggest he take Rose and run as far as possible from them before the Cullens get them killed.

Esme was sorry too! Sorry, she'd ever come here to Forks! Sorry, they'd ever met me! Sorry, she allowed me to contaminate her family, god she was delusional. But she was glad about one thing. That the Volturi would come and kill me soon, she said it was what I deserved for breaking her sons heart. I laughed and said,

"Not possible Esme, he hasn't got one! It literally is a swinging brick in Edward's case!"

I thought she was going to strike me then, but Jasper appeared out of nowhere and dropped her to her knees, before making her leave. He should be sick of saving me by now, I have got to be a vampire's worst nightmare, Go me!

Jasper and the Pack were on high alert; they knew he wouldn't stay away for long. But with the other's gone they could claim ignorance unless Aro read them if Edward came back and killed me. Jasper needed the Cullens to be blind so he called Eleazar Denali and informed him Alice was his replacement for the Volturi and was spying for them, on both the Cullens and Denali's.

Eli was furious Jasper said and threw her out of his home, then phoned Marcus and asked him what was happening, why did Aro need to spy on them? It was news to him and Caius and they recalled her against Aro's wishes. Alice was terrified, she had nobody to protect her now and no place else to go. Carlisle was too much of a coward to allow her to stay in any of their homes. If the Volturi were after her she would have to leave.

They still couldn't accept she was a spy or would lie to them, bloody fools. She'd played both ends against the middle and lost. Aro was up in arms that his brothers gave me a stay of execution or transformation, as it would draw too much attention or should I say more attention to the situation if I disappeared now. That I had until I was twenty-one to do as I pleased. If I was still alive they would come for me and I could be turned or die!


	2. Start Of Something Good

** Bella **

At first everyone was on full high alert, expecting Edward to sneak back immediately, but apparently, he wasn't that stupid. There was a tenseness in the air making Jake, and I jumpy, Jasper not so much. The pack was diligent about patrols and at least one of them was near my house at all times. We were expecting trouble sooner rather than later and maybe that was our mistake. We never took into consideration the deviousness of his mind or the sheer bloody-mindedness.

Meanwhile, Forks itself had heaved a massive sigh of relief at the Cullens departure; people were almost giddy with it. Then Peter and Charlotte had turned up to play the part of Jasper's guardians, his real older brother and his wife. They headed straight to the police station, stating they were worried about Jasper and how the Cullens were keeping them apart. They'd been looking for him for years since Peter was eighteen they told Charlie, about seven years now and when they found who had fostered him they wanted back in his life and the Cullens had said no.

They'd been chasing them every time they moved and caught a lucky break and found out where they'd gone to this time. It had been going on for four years, the Cullens running and the Whitlock's chasing after them. So now they were gone Peter and Char rented a much less ostentatious place at the edge of town and the nineteen-year-old Jasper moved in with them. Charlotte dropped the odd comment in the minimart, glad her brother in law was away from those weird people and the town agreed wholeheartedly.

"I don't want to throw stones, but, I think Dr Cullen was performin' unauthorised surgeries on his foster children! Not Jasper thank goodness or even Emmett, but Edward and the girls, they all look too perfect, too pretty, you know?" she'd said in the hairdressers one day and it became fact.

It didn't take much to ensure the Cullens would never be forgotten in Forks, therefore could never return. Any problems at the hospital were laid at Carlisle's door, even though they were blatantly not his fault. Rumours that Esme might have not have been as sweet as she had portrayed, began as well. Or that Emmett was on steroids and Rose had been addicted to having plastic surgery, nobody so young looked like that. Then Alice got labelled as being bi-polar, but it was obviously left untreated by the Cullens. The Doctor and his wife only took them all on for the money and everyone decided and that Edward really was their son.

Jasper even admitted to me in a confidence, purposely overheard of course, that he had to do without things because Edward wanted a better piano or a new car and other unnecessary expensive stuff. The name of Cullen was forever sullied in Forks and the Quileutes made it known, that they too had to have words with the Doctor. About out of season hunting, and dumping of rubbish in the forest. It was a smear campaign of epic proportions.

As the weeks passed, we all fell into a routine and started to get to know each other, for real this time. Jasper told me about his past, I guessed it was a very watered down version and I accepted that. If he wanted to tell me, eventually he would. The closeness to Peter and Charlotte was obvious and it was sad that the Cullens, especially Alice played such a big part of keeping them all apart. Just because Edward didn't feel they were in his intellectual bracket, or Carlisle looked down on their feeding habits.

When in reality it was the other way around, the Cullen's were the oddities and Alice was jealous of their bond. I liked them, more I realised and felt much safer around them too. Jasper became an important part of my life during those weeks and little by little we settled into a holding pattern. Waiting for the trouble to arrive, so we could move forward with our lives. The pack was slowly getting a little more lax about patrols around Forks, although both Jasper and Jacob were with me all the time.

If I was lucky I got to have some fun with Peter and Charlotte, they were a little less serious while still watching over me. Peter was trying to get inside my head and had me trying to visualise my shield hoping that I might be able to use it but to no avail. With finals upon me and my graduation looming, I was too busy to worry about Edward Cullen and then, at last, the summer holidays were here and I was set to start UW in the fall.

Everyone was, I later realised, being lulled into a false sense of security as nothing had happened for three months, it was a blissfully peaceful break. Jake had even given up entirely on any notion of him and I being more than friends, he respected Jasper too much to tread on his toes, unlike Edward. Who he'd hated with a passion, and spent all his time trying to wind him up.

I was almost all packed and ready for College, this was going to be a proper adventure for me, and Jasper wasn't telling me where to go or what to study. But he had enrolled too but in none of my classes. He was doing something he wanted too and he wasn't leaving me for any reason he'd said, I was glad. These last few months had as I said, brought us so much closer; I now knew it was him who had left the CD and socks for me.

He had seen how down I was getting and wanted to cheer me up. Every so often another CD appeared and I loved to hear him sing. We really were at a kinda impasse, any further and we'd be a couple and I think he was afraid I'd reject him. Being with Alice had made him wary and maybe he thought it was too soon for me after Edward. As if, who'd reject Jasper? He's funny and gentle, kind and really sweet, but also strong and resilient. I know he's got a dark past, but that was then, not now. Our pasts don't define us; just shape us into who we are now.

Like tonight after that unexpected kiss. I thought he was just bending to peck me on the forehead like he always does before he leaves to hunt, but when nothing happened I looked up and his lips descended gently at first. I was stunned for a second and then threw myself into it and Jasper deepened it, taking me places I'd never been before. This was so much more, so different and somehow more real, compared to Edward's awkward chaste kisses. This was being kissed by a man and not a boy.

I knew I'd been slowly falling for him, any time he was gone from my side, my heart literally hurt. Not that I'd told anyone, who'd believe that? Char had looked at me funny a couple of times as I'd rubbed my chest and I think she's guessed how I felt about him, I even thought she was happy about it. This kiss was so unexpected, but god It was the best kind of surprise.

"We'll talk when I get back darlin', okay," he said as he left and all I could do was nod dumbly, struck stupid by his lips on mine. Neither of us knowing it would be many days before we saw each other again.

I found the CD as I pulled back my bed covers; it was Jasper singing once again, 'Start of Something Good' by Daughtry. His way I hoped, of telling me he too was falling for me. Loving the fact that it mentioned,

**_'And all my scars, they don't seem to matter anymore, cause they led me here to you'_ **

I played it on my portable CD player till I fell asleep. Maybe if my earbuds hadn't been in I'd have heard something, but I doubt it. So that's how Edward found me, asleep in my bed with the sound of Jasper singing in my ears.

The pack had left me unguarded that night unknown to everyone, to chase an unfamiliar vampire who was trying to get onto the Rez. Peter & Char were in Seattle checking out some suspicious but unrelated deaths, not wanting the Volturi coming around here for any reason. Later I would find out they tried but just couldn't get back in time. Jake was looking after Billy who'd been sick for a couple of days. When Jasper left he really believed the pack would keep me safe for an hour or so.

But you know the saying, ' _The best laid_ schemes o' Mice an' Men, Gang aft agley', well fuck that this was worse, much worse for me! It was the feeling of a needle pricking my arm that woke me and before I could scream, he knocked me out with a blow to my temple. The next time I came around, was to a very angry Edward Cullen yelling,

"Whatever it is you are doing Isabella, stop it right this minute? How dare you deny me, access to you!" he demanded of me in his stupid whiny pompous voice. What did I ever see in him?

**"Fuck off Eddie**!" was my sparkling retort, too groggy and sore to understand what he was on about.

It turns out fear is a great motivator. Either the blow to my head or the drugs loosened my shield and it had protected me from the psycho while I was unconscious. Going by the pile of Edward approved clothes, the ass had intended to strip me naked and redress me in those. He was not a happy camper, the control he expected to have over me was nonexistent. Hell no, I'm a big girl and can dress myself!

His first failed attempt was to deny me food and water, but I just moved the quilt, pillow and other bedding I was on into the bathroom. I filled up the bath with cold water in case he turned it off. I knew I could survive at least a month maybe slightly more if I do nothing, on just water. He couldn't get past the doorway. I assume it was because of my shield, I kept repeating to myself.

**_'I don't want him in the same room as me'_ **

So began the mental torture, not mine but his! He couldn't affect me physically; I refused to let him get to me mentally. But I still was trapped god knows where with the psycho, so I used that against him. For the first day, I refused to even look at him and thank god I had my CD player still on me so I played Jasper's song over and over. Then I realised I'd need to conserve the batteries so just sat with the earbuds in. I could hear him ranting.

"I'm going to kill everyone you ever cared for, you selfish bitch!" he spat out pacing back and forward,

"Your parents first, then the tribe and finally Jasper and his hillbilly family, see how you like that!" he yelled like a petulant child and actually stomped his foot straight through the floor.

"All you have to do to save them is lower your shield, Isabella. If not their blood will be one your hands!" He insisted and I have to admit I turned and looked at him then. On my hands, I think not, fucking lunatic.

I saw before me only a child who was not getting his own way, and I laughed at him before saying the same three words.

**"Fuck off Eddie!** " I would never give him the satisfaction of actually talking to him.

I didn't ask where we were, I didn't ask why he was doing this. I just waited knowing Jasper would eventually come and kill him. I had felt the tugging around my heart twinge a couple of times and tried to imagine it in my mind, as a rope I could pull. I did this quite a few times over the last two days so far and tonight I actually felt it reciprocated. Thank God, he knew I was alive and now must at least know the direction to come.

Edward talked constantly; I saw it slowly happening over the next few hours, as he began to unravel before me. The mind-reading, control freak could do neither and it was his worst nightmare. But unlike me, his mind was weak and in only two days he snapped. I saw it right away; he ran off for hours and returned with red eyes.

**FWTMTY**

** Jasper **

I was beyond happy; I'd for once followed my heart and kissed Bella. I'd been wantin' to do that for weeks. It was all that I'd hoped for and when she kissed me back enthusiastically, I was overjoyed. But I really had to go huntin' I'd been puttin' it off for days,

"We'll talk when I get back darlin', okay," I'd said as I left, tryin' not to laugh at the glazed look on her face.

Everythin' was fine for the first hour, I knew she'd have found the CD by now and hoped she understood what I was tryin' to say. Then a feelin' of dread crept over me, somethin' was not right. I got a text from Peter soon after, just one word,

**_'Bella!_** '

I was runnin' flat out and I knew right away but didn't want to believe it. Edward's scent was fresh and close to her house. The pack was nowhere to be seen, not one of them was left behind. What were they playin' at? I pulled out my phone again and called Jacob,

"Jacob where's the pack? Bella's unguarded and Edward's scent is here and fresh!" I yelled as I reached her house and scaled the wall.

Her room was empty and a hypodermic was on the floor by her bed, several specks of blood were on her pillow. Jacob's howl could be heard through the phone he'd phased and knew the pack had left her alone.

"Jasper? Jasper can you hear me?" he shouted as I stood starin' at her empty bed, thank God Charlie was at work. The roar I let out shook the windows and the Major appeared.

"Report Mr Black?" I said and heard his "Oh, shit!" in return.

The pack had caught a scent and given chase, a lone vampire tryin' to enter the Rez! They had him trapped up a tree near the treaty line. I was runnin' before I hung up, that son of a bitch was goin' to die. I could smell the fear when I arrived, but overridin' it was confusion.

"Who are you?" I demanded in a low menacin' tone and he stared at me as if was his saviour, not his worst nightmare.

"Ricky, my name is Ricky Collins! Edward sent me, paid me to harass the tribe. Said nothing about werewolves though! He wanted me to just rile them up, as payback for some trouble last year. I think. He rambled on a lot and I just wanted some easy money!" he was shakin' badly and the truth was pourin' off him.

"He's tellin' the truth, Sam, he was a decoy so Edward could take Bella and he probably thought you'd kill him," I said as the pack continued to snarl at him.

"I hope you got your money up front, causes Cullen's a dead man," I said to the fool,

Sam phased human and stood facin' me in all his glory, askin'

"Do you want us to kill him Major, looks like he's just Eddie's patsy!"

"Major? Major Who?" Ricky gulped, but before I could reply, Peter came into view,

"Whitlock son, Major Jasper Whitlock! You just helped Eddie steal his human mate!" he said and if a vampire could pale, Ricky did.

"Let him go, he was played, just like the rest of us!" I said rubbin' my chest,

"Sir, Major? I owe you a debt of honour now, and I will stay until Cullen is dead. Sergeant Richard Collins, the Great War, at your service" he said and I nodded feelin' his sincerity, sayin',

"Okay Collins, the Captain will brief you on what's happenin' around here"

Jacob arrived then and together we all returned to Peter and Charlotte's place to start plannin'. Char said she thought this was just a lucky try for Edward and he'd obviously been watchin' and waitin' for such a break. I was beginnin' to worry for Bella, Peter smiled and said,

"Don't worry about your girl; she's made of tougher stuff. Her shield's made an appearance. He'll take her somewhere isolated, but it'll be one of Carlisle's places Major. If you could make a list?" I quickly jotted them all down, still rubbin' my chest.

Peter just looked at the list and then crossed out several right away. Collins raised an eyebrow and Jacob laughed tellin' him,

"He just knows shit!"

It was decided we head north; there we three houses he could have taken her besides the one in Alaska the rest of the Cullens were at. We were just headin' out when Peter yelled,

"Good girl! She's your mate right enough Major, she's thinkin' tactical and has him at an impasse already. He can't get past her shield and she's ignorin' him, you know what a narcissist he is, he's livid"

Thank God, I was gettin' really antsy. I feel like I let her down, made it so easy for him to get to her. Charlotte had covered her with Charlie, sayin' we were goin' to Seattle to get stuff for college. She said it would be a couple of days since we'd take in a show and sightsee. Charlie was glad he'd been workin' double shifts because of the holidays and felt he was neglectin' her. We both needed to make it up to her when we got her back.

I hadn't dropped out of Major mode since I'd found Isabella gone, it was easier to be the cold relentless bastard, rather than the emotional wreck Jasper would be. We both talked as if the other were a different person and that was wrong, we were just opposite sides of a coin. But deep down within us was a separate entity and he scared even me. Jasper and I called him the beast; other's called him **_'The God of War'._**

Unlike me, he was a merciless killin' machine. No thought, but kill and destroy, no emotion, but rage. Even Maria who created him from our broken remains could not control him totally. She pointed him in the direction she wanted and hid until I returned. No one had ever stood in front of him and lived. At all costs, he was held down and caged within us. Nobody could survive him, friend or foe, he knew no distinction.

Of course, we shouldn't have expected everythin' to be easy; he was a devious little bastard. Usin' people's thoughts against them and gettin' them to do what he suggested as if it was their own Idea. The first house had several humans in it, obviously lured there by whatever promises Edward made. But they were either dead or dyin' slowly. Did he really think we would be overcome by the blood and it would sidetrack us? Dear god that boy is beyond stupid.

We humanely put the still barely livin' out of their misery and search the place for any clues. He had set up a fake holiday they'd won. Four separate couples were here; we made it look like a tragic gas explosion and informed the local authorities. Charlotte made sure to tell them who the house belonged to, time to involve the Cullens. Peter had taken pictures of all Edwards's victims before we torched the place and emailed it to, Carlisle, Eleazar and Emmett.

Let them make of it what they wanted, it was so clinical and purposeful, this was no vampire attack. Rather a crude trap set for vampires by someone who knew nothin' of real vampires, war or tactics.

"Is he insane, Captain? Who in their right mind sets up their own coven like this?" Collins asked,

"No, he just doesn't think, Edward always sees what he has planned workin', not the actual fallout. It never crosses his mind that he may be wrong, everythin' else is irrelevant to him" Peter said.

Jacob was growin' up fast on this journey, this was somethin' he'd never seen or had to deal with. He had puked up his guts a couple of times so far and I did suggest he return home.

"No, damn it Major my tribe let you down and I won't rest until we have Bells back. I need to be there to see you kill him!" Jake said rinsin' his mouth out with water.

I was unaware at first, that Jacob had blamed Sam for Edward gettin' to Bella. He'd pulled everyone away to chase Collins. The fact that it had never crossed his mind, this might be a ruse, angered Jacob. They had argued and when Jacob said he was goin' with me, Sam had tried to Alpha order him to stay and Jacob had shrugged it off and left anyway. Peter had told me all this as we gathered up our stuff to head out to the next place.

"There's gonna be a power play when that boy, no young man returns! He's ready to take his rightful place as Alpha and then one day Chief," he's said quietly to me.

When we arrived at the second Cullen property, we were met with a whole new level of wrong. In the house were several cages full of men and woman from all the surroundin' and possibly further out first nation tribes. All starvin' and scared, but mercifully alive. Along with them was one very annoyed vampire.

"God damn it, I'm trying to help you! Yes, I'm a Cold One. No, I'm not going to drain you all!" rang out across the silent morning towards us. Peter chuckled callin' out,

"Incomin' Garrett, four vampires and a Quileute shifter!"

"Damn Peter, did Carlisle send you an invite through Eddie too? Fucked if I know what's happening here!" he called back and we all glanced at each other.

"Sergeant Collins, start filmin' this whole debacle. We need proof this was Edward's doin'!" I ordered, steppin' forward to shake Garrett's hand,

"Garrett!" was all I said and he tilted his head, straightened up and replied,

"Major. I arrived one hour ago to this, whatever it is! They won't talk, just scream if I try to get close and yell. 'Cold One' at me!" he said exasperatedly. I nodded and turned to a stunned Jacob.

"You're up, young Alpha. Try to calm them down and find out what the fuck is goin' on here!" I told him and he stepped forward.

Many of the prisoners gasped to see one of their own with so many vampires. He started to speak to them in the Na-Dené language. It was common among the natives of Northern America and Canada. Each spoke their own language or dialect, but this helped to cross barriers for trade and such like. He introduced himself as a Quileute first, then as the son of his Chief and finally his name. Several said they spoke English and didn't understand Na-Dené.

He asked what Cold One had done this to them? The shock to him and us was hearin' my name! He asked them to describe the Cold One in detail, hair, eyes etc. Then it was apparent he'd used my name to implicate me. Was he tryin' to start a war? Many of the other tribes also had shifters and if they all came together, the Volturi would have a monumental battle on their hands.

Charlotte had darted away and returned with a couple of deer which she proceeded to gut and prepare for cookin'. The prisoners watched her through the open door intently, the woman in approval when she wasted nothin'. Even the offal was prepared and the hides removed with the greatest of care. Jacob explained we were after the Cold One who had done this greatest of insults to them, and we would not hurt them.

They were very wary and demanded to know why should they trust a boy who ran with Cold Ones. He stepped forward and in a blink of an eye, was replaced by his wolf. His tan fur shone in the afternoon sun and I could see he had grown since he last phased. So the Alpha was here and he let out a roar that shook the very walls around us all.

"Fuck me, Wow man that's one hell of a party trick!" Garrett gasped out loud, actually clutchin' his chest as he'd gotten a fright.

With that, the people were silent, in awe of seein' a legend before their very eyes. He padded forward and ripped open every cage with his powerful jaws and the people followed him out of the house to where they had seen Charlotte. She had two fire pits going and left the woman to cook the deer's she had prepared for them. Once they had all eaten and Peter had found shorts for Jacob, he told them who had actually taken them and why. Explainin' Bella was my mate, my imprint in their legend's parlance.

We also got him to mention that when they returned home. They must tell their elders not all red-eyed vampires were bad, just as not all mortals were good. We had a rulin' body and had to abide by their laws. Keepin' our secret from the Pale Faces, as Jacob called the other humans. Using our phone's they all arranged for transport home and I packed up any stuff of mine from the house, I would never be returnin' to live with the Cullens and might not get the chance again. Unlike the last house, I had lived here once upon a time.

It was the end of the second day since Bella went missin' and I was worried about her. I suddenly felt a yank, deep within my chest the normal ache had become a definite yank!

"Damn!" I mumbled rubbin' harder.

"Major?" Charlotte queried, I rubbed again sayin',

"The ache, it just felt like a yank, just once and I think I felt it yesterday, but weaker so passed it off" I replied.

"I knew it, she feels the pull too. I saw her rubbin' her chest once while you were huntin'. But I didn't think humans could feel it and forgot about it" she said apologetically.

"Damn, smart girl. She's lettin' you know she's okay and out there waitin' for you. Do it back to her Major! Imagine it's a rope and just yank like she did" Peter said excitedly and I closed my eyes, imagined the connection as a thick rope and pulled it with my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The best laid schemes o' Mice an' Men, Gang aft agley' (the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry) 'To a Mouse,' by Robert Burns 1785
> 
> Start of Something Good by Daughtry


	3. In Case You Didn't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Messed with the timeline a bit here. Bella & Edward never went to her mom's for spring break. So he didn't know them in this xx Alexis

** Bella **

What an absolute, total fucking loser. He stood there outside the bathroom doorway trying; I presume it was to intimidate me. With his new bright red eye colour and arrogant stance. I looked him up and down disdainfully, not quickly, but with a deliberately slow gaze. Then eventually met and held his eyes, before yawning in his face. Then deliberately turning away to lie down and pretended to get ready to go to sleep. He was beyond infuriated and trashed the whole bedroom around him. As I lay with my back to him, imagining he wasn't even there.

But due to his constant ramblings that first couple of days I did find out how he'd gotten to me. Edward had set up a decoy. Some random vampire who thought he was playing a prank on the tribe on Edward's behalf. That far his plan had worked out exactly as he'd imagined, he assumed the pack would kill him, he'd conveniently forgotten to mention the wolves. Edward knew Peter and Charlotte were away, he got the guy to distract the pack and found himself beyond lucky that Jasper was hunting and I was alone. But he had never suspected I would be able to defend myself against him.

I refused to leave my safe haven at all, not wanting to lose my only water supply and even if he had food out there, he could have tampered with it. He kept asking himself why I wasn't reacting like he had decided I would. Just proving to me he knew nothing about me at all. God, I was starting to get hungry, but I wouldn't let it get me down. I just had to hold off long enough for Jasper to find us.

Then Edward changed the whole game plan on me, he demanded I leave the house and get in his car several times on day three. I, of course, refused saying, you guessed it,

**"Fuck off Eddie!"**

The bastard then set fire to the house with me in it. I had no idea how my shield would cope with that at all. As far as I was concerned, I had no other option but to stuff my CD player in a plastic bag I'd found and climb into my tub full of water. I soaked the duvet and sunk down under it and waited with my nose and eyes above the waterline. The noise was beyond scary, but I barely felt the heat and eventually, when everything was quieter I peeked out from under it. Only to find the house all gone except the bit of floor my bath stood on, heaps of debris and burning house strewn all around me.

A demented Edward was pacing about outside and he looked a little worse for wear. I had the feeling he'd tried to get to me before the fire really took hold. He had obviously almost set himself up, shame he hadn't succeeded. I was beyond angry that he would risk my life like that. I realised my shield was flexing violently around me and I shoved some flaming timbers at him. He jumped clear as they crashed down on his precious new Volvo which was behind where he'd been standing and I got the satisfaction of watching him run away as it exploded.

Well, the view here, wherever here was, is spectacular, but we were in the middle of absolutely fucking nowhere. This was definitely one of the Cullens houses because I could see a greenhouse, not too far away. Boy will Esme be pissed about this, probably blame me for it too. So before the moron came back I scuttled down there for a look and yes, there were a couple of old apple trees and some overgrown tomato plants as well as random peas and potatoes growing in there. I collected any clean containers for my water and by the time Eddie got back I was in residence and eating slowly, so as not to be sick.

I'd also collected some burning lumps of timber in a metal can and had put a few potatoes in there to cook; damn they will be so good. I might not get another chance at having a fire for a while, so I made the most of it and baked some apples too. I managed to dry my clothes as well, no point getting sick. The tomatoes were huge beefsteak ones and perfect on their own and who doesn't love raw pea's straight from the pods. I found a knife and string and all sorts out there including candles, thank you, Esme, hah!

So after this, his second failed attempt to control me on day three, now the idiot was outside and I was in. I had a feeling this might be high up in Canada, just by the sun's position and the clear sky. So the weather wouldn't be a problem, well except for making Mr sparkly ass outside into a disco ball. Funnily enough, those vampires with scars like Jasper, Peter and Charlotte had it better; they shimmered and glowed in the light due to their damaged skin. Whereas Psychopire out there looked like a girl who'd fallen in a vat of glitter. I went to sleep that night praying Jasper would come for me soon.

The silence here is overwhelming; it's just too quiet you know. So when his phone began to ring I heard it clearly and started to laugh. It wasn't Jasper's beautiful singing voice but it was from him, I knew it, without a shadow of a doubt.

**_'There was something bout that kiss, Girl it did me in, Got me thinking, I'm thinking'_ **

As Edward answered it I started singing the next line, it might be his phone but the message was most definitely for me,

**_'One of the things that I've been feeling, Mmm, it's time you hear em'_ **

"What the fuck Emmett? What did you do to my phone?" Edward absolutely roared thinking it was Emmett, then he was silent and I heard the phone crush in his hand.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he muttered and I just knew, Jasper had told him to enjoy his last few hours on this earth.

The most worrying thing now was Edward was still talking to himself out there. But he was now answering too, yup he's totally cracked! Fear will do that to you and he was scared, really scared. I am, he now tells himself, an inhuman she-devil, that Jasper had glamoured so much, I wouldn't do what he, Edward wanted anymore. Fucking idiot, I was like that since Volterra! Jasper didn't need to glamour me; I loved him without any outside interference, unlike Edward!

Who's also apparently thought I was deaf in his strange warped mind, not! He's been gone again for quite a few hours, took off right after that phone call from Jasper. I had something to eat and made myself a latrine in the far corner of the greenhouse when I had woken up again. I might not be an outdoorsy girl, but all those pearls of wisdom Charlie tried to impart were paying off. I think this is now day four, but it feels like it's been an eternity.

I've got food and water, plus a large supply of wood since he left; he's never been gone this long before. I even found a jacket and overalls in here so I'm much better clad. I'll be making sure my fire doesn't go out now. I might never want to eat another baked potato again when this is over. I heard a truck or something big approaching as evening also started to arrive, and hope sprung up in my chest for a moment. Then I heard him,

"Isabella my love, we've got guests! Come out and greet them properly, you'll love my surprise" he said almost excitedly and my heart quailed, what had he done now?

"Bella, Bella are you in there? What's happening? He kidnapped us, took us out of the house in broad daylight! Bella, why does his skin sparkle like that?" My mother said tremulously and I gasped,

I rushed to the door to see Renee, my mother on her knees next to an unconscious guy, that wasn't Phil! But my mother was stroking his hair and saying,

"Phil, Phil? Wake up please!"

Aha, not so daft my mother, she is pretending that poor guy is Phil. to keep the real Phil safe from the psycho out there.

"Mom are you and Phil okay?" I asked and her shoulders relaxed, realising I was keeping up her pretence.

"He's not coming around Bella, I think he's really hurt!" she started to say when Edward grabbed the guy up and held his neck up to his own mouth.

Edward's eyes were beyond crazed and he laughed maniacally shouting,

"I warned you bitch! Now watch me kill your step daddy"

As he bent his head to the guy's neck I darted forward and grabbed my mom and dragged her into the greenhouse with me under my shield. We could hear Edward roaring outside and he actually pounded on my shield. I opened the door of the greenhouse, looked him right in his psychotic red eyes and once again said.

**"Fuck off Eddie!"**

I slammed the door shut in his incredulous face before I checked my mother over. Then held her close to me as we both sobbed for a few minutes. I realised she had her bag slung over her neck and shoulder and started to rake inside. Pen, paper and hell yes phone, let's hope we get a signal out here. I pulled out the pad and pen and we began to write.

' _Who was the guy?'_

_'God botherer!'_

_'You still letting them in, Mom!'_

_'I know, but he thought he was Phil. So I let him believe it! Poor guy, may God forgive me'_

_'Its okay mom, you did the right thing'_

_'Why is he doing this Bella?'_

_'He wants to own me, control me, like a pet! No a Stepford Wife!'_

_'Oh my God, he's insane and definitely not human? We're going to die here, wherever here is?'_

_'Canada I think! No, he can't get past this shield thingy I'm protecting us with! He's been trying for four days'_

_'What happened to the house?'_

_'He burned it down with me inside!'_

_'FUCK!'_

_'I know! How did you get here anyway?'_

_'Seaplane'_

_'Shit, he had this all planned out!'_

I checked her phone but it had no signal, shit, bugger, damn it. We didn't all have expensive phones like the Cullens. Plan B it is then,

_'How's your Morse code mom?'_

I hope this works, the only connection I have is to Jasper and now I need to send him a message, literally straight from the heart! It took a couple of hours to work it out, but eventually I had one to send. Let's hope he understands it!

**Protect/ Charlie/ Edward/ Insane /Mom/ Here**

**FWTMTY**

** Jasper **

"Damn him to hell! He tryin' to intimidate her. Gone and got himself red eyes now! Ha! She's not impressed or scared, I love your girl Major, she's fuckin' awesome!" Peter said as we were headin' out to the last place on my list.

"Bells is really good with weird, always has been. The first time she saw me, it was my colour that impressed her. Not the fact I had paws, a tail and huge teeth!" Jacob said laughin',

Everyone shook their heads at the thought. But I knew that too, we, vampires didn't scare her at all. She always seemed so sad that I wouldn't come near her or she wasn't allowed to talk to me by Edward and Alice before we left. She never once blamed me for tryin' to take a bite out of her. In typical Bella style, she blamed herself first, because she cut herself.

Edward next because he made it so much worse by throwin' her at the table, and then Alice lastly because why? Why all the glass and crystal for one person Bella wondered. I wondered that too, prayed it wasn't her way of tryin' to have Bella die by vampire, any damn vampire! Because, if it was she too would be on my shit list, just behind Edward.

Somehow I thought this chase was a little too easy, I had a bad feelin' about it and a few hours later I was right. It was the mornin' of day three and the house was empty, no traps, no nothin'. But Edward's scent was fresh and recent. We found copious amounts of bagged blood, so that's how the pussy got his red eyes. There was a bedroom set up for someone. If it was meant for Bella it was all too clinical and so off. If this was his idea of what she needed, well it proved he knew nothin' about her at all.

But if he'd set up a room here where were they now? It was early mornin' and we were all at a loss, but I knew she was definitely in Canada, I felt it. I was just about to phone Emmett and see if he knew of any other houses I didn't when Peter froze.

"He wouldn't? Fuckin' little shit! I'll castrate him myself for this!" he said barely above a whisper,

"WHAT!" we all yelled in unison,

"Okay, now remember she's okay! She's under her shield and safe!" he panted like he was out of breath,

"He, damn it Major he set fire to the house to try and get her out!" he said so low, I almost didn't catch it.

The noise from us all roarin' was deafenin'. He held up his hand and carried on to the sound of our growlin'.

"To brin' her here I think, but she refused to move and climbed into her bathtub of water. He really thought she'd run out, but this is Bella and he doesn't think like her. Hell, nobody does!"

We all just stared at him disbelief colourin' all our emotions,

"Who does something like that?" Collins said quietly,

"What the fuck is wrong with him? Sick little bastard" Garrett said lookin' around at us all, Jake had phased with the shock, and Charlotte was shakin' with rage.

But I could still feel her. She was alive; thank god she was still alive! The beast within me was rattlin' at the bars of his cage. So takin' a deep breath or two, I motioned for him to continue.

"Once it was burnin' he couldn't stop it, I don't even know if he tried. But it went up like dry tinder as he stood there. She's beyond livid with him and throwin' stuff towards him with her shield. YES! She blew up his new Volvo. He's legged it, for now, pansy!" he said droppin' to the ground as if exhausted by what he saw.

Peter, unlike Alice, didn't get visions. More like snapshots of events, that he had to interpret and over the years he had it down to a fine art. So he saw sometimes only one or several in succession like today. There was no words or emotions connected to the stills he saw, that to he had to decipher. I looked down at the phone in my hand, crushed beyond recognition now. I threw it aside as Charlotte laid hers in my still open palm. I rang Emmett's from memory and he sounded confused.

"Charlotte? What can I do for you?" Emmett asked and I realised he had at some point memorised my sister's number.

"It's me, Emmett! I need two things. Is there any other houses in Canada I don't know about and Eddie's new number!" I said in a clipped and lethal tone, one he'd rarely ever heard.

"I, well yes. The one where I was taken for my first year, well out of the way in the Tuktut Nogait National Park and here's his number" he reeled it off quickly,

"Jas..., Major he's got her hasn't he? Do you need anything else?" he enquired, Emmett is not as dumb as he likes to pretend to the others.

"Yes Emmett, I need a way to send a message, as I phone him! Any ideas?" I answered calmly,

He tells me he has a shit hot program that will change other people's ringtones, no matter the distance. So what song held my message? I thought quickly and told him the title of the song, the singer's name and which lyrics I wanted to be used. He said to give him ten minutes and he'd call back, changin' Charlotte's to the same as Edward's would be and I'd know it was okay to call then. Emmett was a genius at this kind of stuff.

As Charlotte's phone went off in my hand ten minutes later everyone's heads turned to me. Well if they didn't know before that I kissed her, they do now! I counted the seconds as I heard Edward's phone attempt to connect. Good, she'd get the full message.

"What the fuck Emmett? What did you do to my phone?" Edward's voice screamed, but we were all listenin' to the slightly hysterical laugh in the background. Then heard her voice singin' the next line back to me.

**_'One of the things that I've been feeling, Mmm, it's time you hear em'_ **

"You really are a dead man walkin', Cullen!" I said menacingly and heard his phone shatter as he crushed it with fright. He better be afraid, nothin' will save him now. But my girl was okay and she felt just like I did. My heart it suddenly felt a million times lighter then and everyone else was smilin' stupidly at me.

We all took off at speed; the house was on the Alaskan and Canadian border. About eighty miles out from Gordon in Alaska, damn near the top of the country. Thank God the weather hadn't turned to cold yet. But we were on the opposite side of Canada now, havin' not known about that house at all. Why had no one ever mentioned it? Alice, I'd bet my last dollar this was her doin'!

Somehow she'd made sure I'd never heard about it, damn her to hell and back! Still, even now she wants Bella dead, because she and not Alice herself, is my mate! She better never leave Volterra, because if she does then I will end her.

_'Do you see me, Alice? I will kill you! Nothin' and no one will save you if you ever leave the Citadel! But it won't be me or Jasper, No; it will be the Beast who ends your miserable existence!'_

I think directly at her, Peter's head turns in my direction and he gives me a smirk of pure evil. Yup, she got my message loud and clear. The runnin' across Canada was easy, it was the avoiding towns, humans and local tribes that slowed us down. I hated this, a whole day wasted because we didn't have all the Intel. The sky was beginnin' to darken as evenin' approached.

"Fuck me! That boy is a glutton for punishment! He's exposed himself to two humans in broad daylight, but why Jacksonville?" Peter asked randomly,

"What, Oh shit!" Jacob yelled,

"Fuck it, Bella's Mom lives there!" I tell them all angrily.

"Okay, the guy's hurt bad, but it's not Bella's step-dad! Her mom's fine scared but fine. She's a lot like Bella, thinks out of the box. She's makin' Eddie think it's her husband. That little fucker's got a seaplane!" Peter told us as we all sped up a little. A few miles later Peter just said.

"The guy's dead!"

We had gone on for about another two hours when I started to get an uncomfortable feelin' in my chest. But it was rhythmical and very familiar. I was havin' difficulty concentratin' on what it reminded me of,

"Damn it, what are you doing darlin', that hurts?" I moaned out, after feelin' a prolonged bout of pullin' from where my heart should be.

"What's it feel like Major?" Garrett asked from beside me,

I started to tap out what I was feelin' on my thigh as we ran,

**.--. .-. --- - . -.-. - -..-. // -.-. .... .- .-. .-.. .. . -..-. // . -.. .-- .- .-. -.. -..-. // .. -. ... .- -. . // -..-. -- --- -- -..-. // .... . .-. .**

When suddenly Collins shouted,

"Morse code, its Morse code!"

"Fuck me, she's sending him a fax!" was Peter's brilliant reply.

The message stopped for two minutes and then started again, this time Collins was writin' it down and finally we had it.

**Protect/ Charlie/ Edward/ Insane /Mom/ Here**

I got Collins to write out an answer,

.... --- .-.. -.. // --- -. // .. // .-.. --- ...- . // -.-- --- ..-

**Hold/On/I/Love/You**

I like Bella repeated it three times so she would catch it all, but the prolonged tuggin' was exhaustin'. God alone knows how Bella felt since she was human, I am glad she had her mother with her now. So if we could send messages like this, could I send her emotions too? I imagined the rope was hollow and funnelled my love and some calmness down it. The strain seemed to lift and the cord almost shuddered, like a sigh of relief.

Jacob phoned Sam and asked him to watch Charlie. Just in case Eddie tried to pull a fast one. We were closin' in on their position fast. Collins and Garrett broke off to go and secure and move the seaplane, in case we'd need it to get them out of there fast. They would meet us there comin' in from behind them. Edward would have only one place to run now, to Carlisle in Alaska! If he could get by me first that is. The beast was fightin' hard against me now, he wanted out and he wanted Edward Cullen dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The definition of Stepford is a term used to refer to someone that is so obedient and perfect that he or she seems almost like a robot. A woman who is extremely subservient to her husband and who meets his every need in an overly-perfect manner is an example of a Stepford wife.  
>  In Case You Didn't Know by Brett Young


	4. You make It Easy

** Bella **

I was still holding Edward off with my shield, but occasionally I could feel it start to falter and only my love for Jasper is keeping it strong. It's like every time I wavered he picks up the slack, I feel it through the strange bond we have. He is sending me his love and his strength through our invisible link. This, all in the face of Edward's staring red eyes and increasingly nasty behaviour.

The killing and draining of who he thought was Phil in front of me wasn't enough for him. He has the poor guy propped up and spends all his time talking to him as if he were still alive. He's now telling him, my mom and me that Charlie was dead. But he forgets one thing, I know him and if my dad was dead by his hand. Then he'd have to show me, rub it in so to speak, his vanity would demand it.

Renee is starting to believe him, she doesn't play or understand Edward's game. But I do, so I just smile at him through the glass and say, yes you guessed it again.

**"Fuck off, Eddie!"**

This irritates him more than anything; my refusal to talk to him is driving him more and more insane.

"Don't believe me then Bitch! But Charlie, Jacob and Jasper are all dead and it was me Edward Cullen who took their worthless lives!" he rants and I shake my head laughing,

"But Bella what if they are?" my mom says more than half believing it.

"No mom, Charlie he could kill easily, Jake maybe if he was alone and injured, but Jasper, no never. He's not man enough. Even if he suddenly got the balls to try, well, Jasper would rip them off and stuff them up his ass!" I tell her with such conviction; she nods and lets out a relieved sigh.

The pathetic growling lets me know he heard and is angry about it. But you know what they say, the truth hurts. Edward is basically a weakling, therefore women and defenceless male humans are all he can intimidate, and you can see where that's getting him, nowhere! The pull is getting less painful and I assume that means Jasper is getting closer and closer to me all the time, thank god.

My biggest worry is my mom, how do we save her from all this crap. She has only seen his sparkling skin so far, she never saw him drain that poor guy. So saying he snapped his neck would work, plus I could tell her Edward was mentally deranged and thought he was a vampire. But my shield was the problem and of course my Morse code stunt. How do we convince her it was nothing, I wish I knew?

**FWTMTY**

** Jasper **

I'm determined to get Bella and her mother back safely, so we need some leverage just in case. A little emotional blackmail might be in order against the Cullens, well Esme and Carlisle. They need to see just how far that fool has gone, and that they are as equally to blame for this as he was. If they had just once curtailed him, none of these events would have happened. So they need to clean up his mess if it can be.

"Peter call Carlisle. Tell that sanctimonious asshole to get himself here on the double. If he refuses tell him I'll send all the video's to Aro after I kill Edward and we'll let him decide who's to blame for all this shit!" I order and Peter has the cheesiest grin, he loves to mess with the Cullens.

Peter sent the coordinates of where we are and reminded Carlisle if he goes to the house without us then he too will die beside Edward. We only have thirty minutes to wait before we hear them approachin'. They sound like a stampede of buffalo headin' our way and everyone shakes their heads. They can't even act like vampires when they're alone. As soon as they come into view Esme starts yellin' at me,

"What have you done now Jasper? Why do you always have to act like a barbarian?"

I drop her while she's still runnin' and retort,

"Try to at least curtail your mate Carlisle or I will! I will have no parody of a vampire tell me, Major Jasper Whitlock, how to behave. This whole fuck up is your fault and no one else's!"

He tries to shut her up quietly, but she refuses to listen. Berating us all as if we were really children, fuck she believes her own backstory, are they all insane?

"Carlisle, if you want her to live, I'd take her tongue out if I was you!" Charlotte says steppin' forward and he for once listens to someone else and does it much to Esme's disbelief.

"You are here to witness the execution of Edward Cullen, nothin' more! He has in the last four days broken every vampire law there is!

Kidnappin' another vampire's mate is a death sentence!

Tryin' to start a war between the Shifter tribes and vampires is a death sentence!

Exposin' himself to the humans is a death sentence! Need I go on?" Peter says scathingly, lookin' at the Cullen's with barely disguised disgust.

"WHAT?" both Rose and Emmett say in unison.

"Carlisle? You told us he'd taken Bella away to discuss things with her! You never mentioned kidnapping!" Rose spat at him,

"I thought..., I didn't want to ..., I felt that is was Edward's right to ...," Carlisle stuttered before stoppin' altogether in the face of our combined disgust and unbelievin' stares,

"Who the fuck are these idiots? Is he even a real vampire, I've never heard so much shit coming out of one woman's mouth!" Sergeant Collins said in total confusion, before apologisin' to Rose for his outburst. The look on Esme's face was priceless, her bein' ignored and Rose respected by a total stranger.

"What didn't you want to tell us? That Edward is insane, but you're going to back him to the hilt anyway? You, of course, wouldn't dream of letting us know the truth? Why Carlisle? Is everything you've ever told us a lie?" Rose demands, spittin' venom at him in her outrage and fury.

"In a word Rose, Yes! When it comes to Edward, yes!" I said calmly, lookin' at them, one by one, "Have you seen the videos?" I then asked her. 

"Carlisle ordered me not to show her or tell her!" Emmett said hangin' his head in shame.

It took all of twenty minutes to brin' Rose and Emmett to a degree up to speed. Firstly explainin' everythin' that had happened in Forks. Her horror and sheer disbelief at what Edward had tried to do, then to the point of involvin' Collins and Garrett. How he tried to pin the kidnappin' of the tribespeople on me. Then finally the kidnappin' of Renee Dwyer and some poor unknown man to torment Bella was too much for her. She slapped Carlisle across the face and ripped off her Cullen crest, grindin' it to dust in her hand.

"I've never been so ashamed to be part of this coven. As of today Emmett and I no longer wish to be associated with either of you! I have no words to express my disgust and horror at what you have allowed both that fool and that little conniving bitch, to do to this family. Hah, that's a joke; we were never good enough for you, what with having no gifts. Were we Carlisle?" she said turnin' her back on them both.

I signal that it's time to leave and Jake smirks and says,

"Come on Blondie, I'll race you" she smiles sadly, but nods and they start runnin' with Emmett close behind them.

"A word to the wise Esme, anyone helps him and they die too! I will have no qualms either, the choice is yours" I say as we run the last fifty miles.

As we all closed in on Edward's position, everyone can hear the vitriol and utter garbage he is spoutin' at Bella and her poor mother.

"You're a worthless whore; I should have taken what you offered me in the beginning! Now you've been tainted by that redneck scum!" he spat on the ground as he said this, his anger risin' as Bella burst out laughin'.

"But at least I have the satisfaction of knowing you'll never see him again. I killed him, your pathetic puppy friend and your father as well! Now I'll just wait here until you both starve to death. Or maybe watch you kill each other over the last of your food" he said smirkin' at her.

**FWTMTY**

** Bella **

Edward roared in anger as I retorted with the only words I've spoken to him in the last four days.

**"Fuck off, Eddie!"**

"Hell Jake, you look pretty damn good for a dead man! You to Major, oh wait, shit! Sorry, you're already dead" We heard Peter say while laughing loudly, they were all in circular position loosely around us.

Esme and Carlisle both hung back, but Rose and Emmett were in the circle around what used to be one of the Cullens homes. Edward spun around at this and saw both Jasper and Jake standing glaring at him.

"Ladies, I'm Garrett, are you both okay?" A red-eyed handsome vampire asked as Jasper held my eye through the glass side of the greenhouse.

"Yes, thanks, Garrett. Hey baby, glad to see you. This is the worst vacation I've ever had; I think I'll demand compensation! Maybe you could take it out of Eddie's hide for me?" I answer in a quipping manner,

Looking at Jasper with my head tilted slightly. He looks different, but the same if you know what I mean? It's the stance and the way he's holding his body, Oh, I get it,

"Major?" I question him and receive a nod in return. I already knew he had different sides to his personality and am not that surprised the Major is in control now.

Edward starts right off demanding to know why they are here. Telling them that this is none o their business, saying he did nothing wrong I'm just his human pet! But Jasper's seeing the state of me, I've already lost some weight and look exhausted I guess and my mother is clearly terrified and in shock.

I didn't know the Major's hold on the beast loosened some more, but he roared loudly dropping Edward to his knees,

"That's my mate asshole and you will die for this!" Jasper said in a voice dripping with ice-cold intent and I felt a thrill run through me.

"Don't be so stupid Jasper, how can she be your mate? She's nothing; in fact, all she's good for is as a blood bag! Did you want to fuck her before you drained her? Well too bad she's mine!" Edward said in a self-aggrandizing way,

I growled at this and earned a sideways glance from Jasper and heard Peter chuckle. Edward was so up himself he couldn't see the signs right in front of him and only realised his mistake when Jasper's fury curled him into a ball of excruciating agony on the ground.

Everyone froze and Peter signalled them all back a few paces. Jake edged nearer the greenhouse and holds his hand out to my mom.

"Mrs Dwyer, I think you should come with me," he said very quietly,

But Jasper's head swung away from Edward to look and them both. It was as if he were assessing any threat from them. I released her from my shield so she could go with Jake. Edward jumped up and threw the dead body of that poor man at them. My mom was knocked over, hitting her head badly as she fell.

Charlotte grabbed mom's unconscious body because Jake had phased in anger and Garrett came to get me. I shook my head and pushed him away with my shield. Charlotte next grabbed Carlisle by the throat and whispered,

"You do everythin' in your power to save her. She dies, you die, do you understand me, Doctor?"

Jasper was growling deeply and had returned his darkened eyes to Edward, flooding him with a pain beyond any he'd felt before I assumed and that included Jane's. I slowly approached Jasper and see his eyes are totally black, almost alien-like and he roared at me menacingly.

"Careful Suga', he might not recognise you, he's the God of War now!" Peter warned me.

I put up one hand and touched his chest, my other hand on my own and tugged the connection, his head tipped to the side as if trying to understand it. Edward shouted at me then,

"You'd rather have that scarred, degenerate animal than me? I hope he kills you, you worthless whore!"

Jasper roared what sounded like,

"No, kill mate!"

"I know baby, because you're my mate, my God of War and I love you," I said stepping closer to him and stroking his face gently,

Edward thinking he was now safe, started to demand I tell Jasper that he never touched me. So I stage-whispered to Jasper,

"He drugged me and socked me in the temple to shut me up. Then he tried to take my clothes off baby when I was unconscious!" Jasper ripped off one of Edward's arms, as Peter stood amazed that I can control him so easily I think.

Edward tried to run but he's surrounded by the others and herded back towards the ashes of the house. But of course, he's still insisting on getting his freedom. Ordering me to save him, telling me, I owe him, like the supercilious fool he is. Everyone, except Carlisle and Esme, is stunned by the arrogance and stupidity of him.

"He denied me food and water, then he set fire to the house baby, with me still inside!" I say indicating the carnage behind me and now Jasper ripped off his other arm.

Edward was now actually begging me, one last time to help him. Realising way too late that I had been his only hope. But he'd done nothing but insult and belittle me for the last four days and I'd had more than enough of his utter shite. I looked at Jasper and said finally,

"He killed that poor man in front of me. Thought that he was Phil and wanted to use him to hurt me emotionally. Kill him, baby, make him suffer. Make it hurt him real bad!" I walked behind Jasper, slightly turning my head. This I didn't really need to see, but I would be there beside him, my mate.

Edward was truly sobbing now, knowing his only relief will be in death. In less than five minutes Jasper had him disassembled into many pieces and after ripping off his head, he tore out his spine in one quick movement,

"Fuck me; I've never seen that done before!" Garrett says as Jasper roared with satisfaction,

"Peter Burn," he said looking at Peter who immediately complied, stunned he recognised him.

The other vampire who I later found out was Sergeant Collins, Edward's decoy. Was filming the whole thing since they arrived on Peter's orders, found himself actually gagging,

"Damn that's brutal. First time as a vampire I've felt sick! Glad I fought in a human war and not the vampire ones" he mumbled,

The Cullens, who were all watching. Their feelings ranging between horrified and unsurprised, clear on their faces. Jacob was staying phased so the pack could also see Eddie get his comeuppance. Seeing in his mind, several of them being sick at the sight before him.

There was utter silence for a few seconds as everyone watched the last flames and the purple smoke that was once Edward Cullen fade away. I stood next to the crouched down Jasper, pulling his head to my stomach and stroking his hair gently.

"Is my mom okay?" I asked and Charlotte glanced back at Carlisle, he nodded.

"Yeah, she'll be okay Bella," Charlotte told me.

"How long till she wakes Carlisle?" Peter asked now,

"It was a nasty blow, I would estimate at least three, but it could be several hours!" he said in his Doctor's voice.

"Right then, this is what we're going to do! We get her back via the seaplane; make it look like she was attacked at home by that guy. When she comes to it will all seem like the strangest dream she's ever had. Bella where's Phil?" Emmett said and everyone stared at him amazed.

"Away for a few days thank God. Get her home please and I'll call her neighbour. Say she's not answering the phone and they'll go look for me. That will get her medical attention and thank you Emmett" I said, still stroking Jasper's hair, but smiling at Emmett.

"I'm going to head out now; this has been, as usual, a most interesting affair! You Whitlock's sure know how to have fun. Oh, and Carlisle lose my number!" Garrett said solemnly,

"Care for a little company? I'm sure you could tell me some tales" Collins asked and Garrett slung his arm around the Sergeant's shoulder saying,

"Well, there was this one time! We were in Mexico if I remember right...,"

Peter laughed pocketing his phone with the videos on it, as they disappeared over the distant horizon. Emmett scooped up Renee and placed her in the truck Edward had used to get them here. Charlotte hugged Rose Saying,

"After you've done, why don't you and Emmett come visit Pete and me in Wyomin'? We'll be there in about a week's time, okay, the doors open make yourselves at home" Rose let out a sigh of relief replying,

"Thanks that would be great. We have a few questions, well more than a few!"

Peter turned to Carlisle then, looking the Doctor and his wife in the eye.

"No repercussions. No quiet words to the Volturi or anyone else, no vendettas. We have everythin' on video and you know as his sire, the buck would stop with you! You lost your whole coven because of him, don't lose your head too!" he said and Carlisle nodded imperceptibly.

Jake phased human and said he too would be leaving. He shook hands with Peter and actually hugged Charlotte. Nodded to Emmett and Rose before coming over to me, standing a few feet away and said,

"I'll see you soon, don't wait too long, Charlie will start to wonder" I nodded and waved as he took off running.

Carlisle and Esme slunk off too and left the three Whitlock's and me alone. Jasper was slowly returning to himself and he pulled me into his lap. I held him tightly humming a tune to him and he matched his breathing to mine as he calmed down. Going from the God of War to the Major, and finally back to Jasper.

He could hear me quietly singing,

**_'You make it easy lovin' up on you, make it easy with every little thing you do'_ **

We both hummed the next verse and then Jasper sang,

**_'You took all my rough around the edges, never let it ruffle up your feathers. Angel'_ **

Peter and Charlotte smiled at each other before suggesting we should hit the road. It was time to get me home and cleaned up. I laughed and said I'd tell my dad I'd got food poisoning while we were away and that would cover why I looked such a mess. Jasper growled and held me tighter to his chest.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Just don't mention baked potatoes for a while hmm!" I said grimacing.

Charlie was glad to see me and sympathised about my getting ill, agreeing that food poisoning was the worst. Emmett had called to say it was time to phone my mom's neighbour, Renee hadn't come around yet so his plan would work.

"I'm gonna call mom, tell her I'll be a few more days. No point travelling when I feel this bad!" I told Charlie and rang her cell three times and the house twice.

"She's not answering; I wonder if she went with Phil? I'll call Betty if anyone knows it will be her!" I said trying not to laugh, Betty was a curtain twitcher, but nice enough all the same.

"Hello Bella dear, No your mother didn't go with Philip. Well her car's there and I saw a young man at her door earlier! I'll pop around and call you back okay dear, don't worry" Betty said before hanging up and rushing over to Renee's house.

Thirty minutes later Betty called the house and let Charlie and I know Renee had been attacked; her purse and cell were missing. It looked like she struggled over her purse with the guy and fell and struck her head, the strap was still in her hand. The paramedics were there and were just taking her to the hospital for a scan and overnight observation.

"Thank you, Betty, I'll call Phil and please tell mom I'm on my way!" I hung up the phone looking tired and Charlie suggested to me to get Jasper to go to Jacksonville as well.

Telling me to have a lie down for a couple of hours. That he'd phone Phil and get Jasper to make all the arrangements. There was no point arguing, I was exhausted and a couple of hours would do me the world of good.

** Jasper **

I was still in a little bit of shock after the events of yesterday. Never before had I remembered anythin' I did as the beast. But I was aware of it all this time and it could only have been Bella's influence. Maria would be pissed if she knew someone could actually control me as the God of War. But it wasn't like that with Bella; she wasn't tryin' to make me do anythin' I wasn't already plannin' on doin'.

She didn't stop me and when I was done killin' that sanctimonious asshole. She held me tight, in all the stages that make me up. She just held on strokin' my hair and neck and hummin' to me. So instead of days, it took hours to return to myself, its true then, that love actually conquers all! But now my mate needs me to stand by her. To help Bella convince her mother that she had one hell of a dream while knocked out.

Peter has organised the flight details, he has a pilot's licence and decided it would be easier if he flew us down to Florida and back again. We're sure gonna get our money's worth out off that seaplane Edward bought. Emmett had logged a flight back to Seattle, but he would hand off the plane to Peter halfway between Washington and Wyomin'.

There are so many out of the way places that it's easy enough to manage discreetly. Especially since it was outfitted for land and sea, nothin' but the best for Edward Cullen obviously. Our flight is booked for this evenin', that way we get to Jacksonville durin' the night to avoid the sun. Once Renee is awake it will be down to us to make sure she believes it was nothin' but a hallucination so to speak.

Bella hates all the lyin' we have to do, but it's part and parcel of bein' a vampire. One decision I've made though, no more school. No more tryin' to pretend to be somethin' I'm not! That was the worst thin' about livin' with the Cullens, Christ I look nothin' like a senior from high school, this was just a disaster waitin' to happen. The only good thin' about the whole debacle was they led me to my mate, my Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Make It Easy by Jason Aldean


	5. It's Your Love

** Bella **

When we eventually reached the hospital in Jacksonville, it was pitch dark outside and thankfully Jasper was by my side. I know Edward is gone, and he'll never get to me again. But I think I'll be looking over my shoulder for a few months, the human psyche is a complicated thing and my nerves are slightly shot to hell. 

Renee hadn't woken up yet but I was informed by the doctor, it would be soon. Something about an EEG reading they'd taken. So we waited by her bed with a policeman just outside the door, they wanted a statement from mom, of course. It was around about two in the morning when she final surfaced, just as I was about to surrender to sleep myself.

At first, she was calm then the mild panic set in and started to build, Jasper was keeping it down to a dull roar. Her eyes flew all over the room before landing on me,

"Oh my God, Bella are you okay sweetie?" she said grabbing my hand,

"Yeah mom, it's you we're worried about. Do you remember what happened? Do you know who attacked you? The police are waiting for a statement from you" I said in a rush before she could say anything.

"Of course I do, it was him, your ex, Edward Cullen!" she said right away,

"What? Mom that's not possible, Edward's dead!" I said quietly, hating to twist the truth because it was no lie. But I needed to do it, to protect her from repercussions.

"Ma'am, I'm Jasper Hale, I was one of Dr Cullen's foster children too. Bella is correct my brother is dead; he had a terrible car accident in Alaska. He died on impact one week ago" Jasper said kindly, laying on his southern drawl for Renee.

"No, No! That can't be right! He kidnapped me from my house, he killed that poor man. We were in Canada you said Bella!" she started to rant and Jasper calmed her once again.

"Mom, I've been in Seattle shopping for a week. I got food poisoning and spent the last two days in bed at the hotel" I said giving her what I hoped was a confused and concerned look.

"Seattle? Food poisoning? I'm confused, I was attacked you said? Where and by who?" Renee asked in an irritated voice she used when things didn't feel right.

"Mrs Dwyer ma'am, you were found unconscious by your neighbour Mrs Anderson, in your own home" Jasper told her and she nodded as if trying to remember.

"You had a nasty gash on your head mom and there were signs of a struggle! In fact, you had the strap of your bag clutched in your hand! But the bag part is missing, as is your cell" I said trying to convince her.

"Oh goodness me, well if that's what happened. I had one hell of a dream while I was out!" she said in a resigned voice.

"So, who did you let in mom?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't remember too much about him,

"God botherer!" she sighed,

"Mother! We've had this conversation how many times?" I said with an edge to my voice hoping it sounded annoyed enough.

"I know, I know, but I've learned my lesson the hard way!" she said nodding her head.

"Well, I think I'll go and find a doctor and let the police officer know you're awake Mrs Dwyer," Jasper said as he got to his feet and headed to the door. Giving me a wink and a sense of wellbeing.

"Now he's a definite improvement on the last idiot! Glad to see you taste in men is improving, because honey he's actually a man. That last one was a whiny little boy in comparison!" my mother whispered after he left and thank God, I think she's actually taken our word for what happened.

**FWTMTY**

** Jasper **

All in all, I'm convinced it went better than we had hoped for. Renee barely remembered what that man looked like and the police assumed it was due to her head injury. Although a second officer appeared and he was more than a little officious. Usin' words he assumed we wouldn't understand, to make himself sound more important.

"What I'm saying in layman's terms is ...," he started to say pompously, and after four days of Edward Cullen, this idiot just put Bella's back up.

"No need to explain Officer Smith, my father is Chief of Police for Clallam County, in Washington. I understood every word unequivocally!" She said basically dismissin' him and his partner couldn't keep the smirk off of his face. 

"Never quiz a lawman's daughter, they always know the facts and then some!" her mother said with a spectacularly straight face,

I had to turn away as I was strugglin' to contain a laugh, from all their emotions. The fool hadn't bothered to check his facts, thinkin' Bella was Phil and Renee's daughter, not Mr Dwyer's step-daughter. Had he looked at the file in his hand he wouldn't be wipin' egg off his face right now.

We left Bella's mother for the night, promisin' to pick her up tomorrow and hear all about her dream. Bella also told her mother, she'd tell her a couple of great ones she had when she first moved to Forks. Particularly the one about the wolf she'd met in the forest, who'd tried to stop her gettin' near to Edward. She laughingly told her mother she should have listened to it!

We stayed two days and were there when Phil returned; he was more than distraught over his wife lettin' some stranger into the house and said she had to go with him next time and from now on. Luckily although it was humid and the temperature high, it was overcast and muggy like a storm was brewin'. So no unexpected sparklin' for me, which would have set the cat amongst the pigeons I'm sure.

**FWTMTY**

** Bella **

I was so glad to be back home in Forks but really didn't have time to enjoy it. In one week I was off to UW in Seattle. We had fresher's week and all that entails to look forward too. Charlie was still a little put out that I wasn't living on campus, but in a house with Jasper, Peter and Charlotte.

He tried everything to talk me out of it and I just laughed and shook my head,

"Honestly dad, give it up! I'm eighteen, nineteen in three weeks actually. So please let me grow up, hmmm! I'm not going that far and you'll see me plenty, but it's my life and I'm going to live it my way, okay?" I said shaking my head at him.

What he didn't know was it would only be me and Jasper most of the time anyway. Peter and Char were going home to Wyoming for a break and to spend time with Em and Rose.

"Yeah, yeah! It's hard for your old man to accept you're all grown up, you know?" he mumbled and I laughed again.

"Dad, I was all grown up at ten, maybe before that. Old soul remember!" I said hugging him and he sighed,

"I know Kiddo, I know, but you will be careful!" he replied hugging me back and dropping a kiss on the top of my head.

"Yes dad, just so you know, we haven't ..., we're not quite ready for that, okay. You happy now?" I quizzed with my hand on my hip,

"Good, I'm glad you're taking your time. It shows a level of maturity in both off you, I proud of you Bells!" he said obviously relieved and happy with the state of play.

"Yup, we know its forever, so why rush? I want to really get to know him, learn to like him first, be his friend, you know?" I say looking out of the window and seeing the man in question heading our way.

"You've got one of the good ones, Bells. Treat him, like you want to be treated and you can't go to wrong!" my dad says as he heads to open the door for Jasper.

**FWTMTY**

** Jasper **

I couldn't help overhearin' Bella and her dad talkin', it's hard as a vampire, not to overhear conversations. But sometimes it's nice to know others think well of you, and knowin' Bella wants to be not only my forever but my friend.

That's what a mate should be, a confidant and a willin' ear and a shoulder to cry on. That's the kind of relationship Pete and Char have and that's what I want for us. I'm glad Bella does too and it seems to have alleviated some of Charlie's worries as well.

"Hello son, what are today's plans then?" he asked me and I felt humbled, he had accepted I was it for his daughter and he was happy enough about it.

"Lazy day and open mike at the Lodge tonight, thought I would try out a couple of new songs on your daughter," I said laughin', as he slapped me on the shoulder.

"You've got her son and that's a good way to keep her. The ladies love a romantic soul. Her mother was partial to poetry, God I memorised tons of that stuff, just to impress her, I'm no crooner" he said smilin' at the memory of it.

We went over to my place to hang out and just be. We talked for hours about everythin' and nothin'. This was so different from my relationship with Alice. It was always about her and never me, Bella always wanted my opinion or view on things.

We like a lot of similar things and often sat in a companionable silence. This too was so unlike before, Alice didn't do quiet or silence for that matter. One can only discuss fashion for so long before it becomes a chore.

I wanted to sing a Tim McGraw song for her tonight, called 'It's Your Love'. Some of the lyrics were just perfect for me, a way to explain how she made me feel about myself and us.

**_'Emotional touch, Touchin' my skin'_ **

That line resonated with me especially for obvious reasons. Then the lines,

**_'Better than I was, More than I am' and_** 'Who ** _I am now, Is who I wanted to be'_**

Were also perfect, because she made me feel and act like a better person. More than that though she made others see me, not as an extension of herself. But an individual in my own right, nobody had done that for me, in a long, long time. So it makes the line,

**_'I'm happy and free'_ **

Kind of prophetic really, because until she came into my life I was just existin'. I most definitely was not free or happy. The other thing about tonight would be my way to show everyone that I loved her and only her.

Not that they'll ever know just how long I've waited and through what kind of hell I've waded. None of that it matters, because if I hadn't I'd never have found her. The tears that were rollin' down her face as I sang to her later that night, said all I needed to hear. She got it, she understood and she loves me too.

**FWTMTY**

** Bella **

What is it they say, 'time stands still for no man', well that's true! We are loading up Jasper's jeep with all our stuff. He convinced me mine wouldn't make it and anyway he wanted to drive me around. This last week flew in, after that night at the Lodge. Jasper is such a romantic at heart and it so sad no one saw it in the past.

I was reduced to tears of pure joy and love that night. It was funny too, watching everyone look between him and I as he sang. Then it was like light bulbs going off above their heads, as they realised he was singing to me and me alone.

Some were happy for me after that debacle with Edward, but others ..., not so much I guess. I don't give a damn though, Jasper saved me in more ways than one. He just kept picking up my pieces until he'd rebuilt me and for that, I will always be grateful. The added bonus was he wanted me, broken or whole he didn't love me any less or any more.

I was broken out of my reflections by the slamming of the front door. My dad was standing on the porch pretending he was okay. But like every father before him, he was struggling to let go and see me fly. Little did he know, that Jasper wouldn't ever let me fall.

"Dad, I filled the freezer, not just fish either! The place is clean and all your uniforms are sorted for the week. Sue said she would keep everything ticking over for you, I think she likes you!" I said laughing and he blushed bright red.

"Okay, okay! Thanks, kiddo. I'm gonna miss you and not just your cooking" he said a little tearfully,

I rushed over and hugged him, he always felt safe and like home to me. Lifting up on my toes I kissed his cheek and whispered,

"You'll always be my daddy; nobody can ever take that away from you!"

By now we were both a little choked up and teary, but our smiles were real and heartfelt. Jasper was leaning against his truck soaking up our love for each other. He had a wistful look on his face as if he remembered the feeling from long ago.

"You take care of her son and don't be strangers either of you. I know you'll be busy, but don't burn yourselves out, alright?" Dad said as he approached Jasper and shaking his hand,

Before hauling him in for a quick manly hug as well. This was about as expressive as he ever got. We climbed into the jeep then and waved until I could no longer see the house or my dad standing sadly there. Jasper pulled me across the seat and into his embrace as I cried.

**FWTMTY**

** Jasper **

On the surface, the Swan's didn't look like emotional people, but deep down where it mattered their bond was strong and real. Charlie's love for Bella is a wonderful thing to feel, as was hers for him. She cried herself to sleep leanin' into me as I drove us towards Seattle.

Our first week of college as fun and informative. We would be steerin' clear of many of the clubs and planned events. There would be plenty of time for all that later, Bella didn't need to be expelled her first semester. Many of these poor fools would be goin' home in disgrace very soon.

It was just short of two weeks until Bella's birthday and I wanted to take her out somewhere special. Not over the top or any place that would make her uncomfortable. There's this little guest house outside of Seattle that has a restaurant, which has had good reviews so I'm takin' her there.

I'm hopin' to take our relationship to the next level. I don't mean sex, but I won't refuse if it's on the cards, hell I'm a man for God's sake. No, I want to ask her to get engaged, I have the ring, I just need her to say Yes! It was my mother's and for some reason, it never occurred to me to give it to Alice in the early days.

Peter had retrieved a lot of my families stuff after he was free, he had a feelin' he said and left it at that. I never took any of it to the Cullens with me but left it all in the care of Peter and Charlotte. I guess deep down I knew, Alice wasn't my forever.

Bella's birthday is mid-week and I'm takin' her away that followin' weekend. I bought her a new laptop which she accepted very graciously. I remember the trouble Edward used to have with getting her things. But then I didn't go for the most expensive one out there, rather the best one.

She appreciated that and was really happy with it. Pete and Char got her a new cell and she was added to our account, which was somethin' that made me happy. Her old one was next to useless with patchy reception. Her parents had combined their efforts and got her a new iPod for all her music.

She made me record all the songs I'd sung her on her laptop and Emmett had sent her a program that would get them onto the iPod. Rose and Em had gotten her new bike leathers and this confused her until I produced my bike that Rose had been workin' on.

The jeep was great, but sometimes I just wanted her to be clingin' on to me from the back of my bike. We were goin' away for the weekend on it and I was really thrilled about it. When she'd told me months ago that she too could ride a bike I was desperate to have her take me out. But life got in the way; we'll do it this weekend.

It was all goin' so well, I should have known. We had just finished our meal. well, Bella's at least and were outside in the garden. I was just about to do the whole down on one knee thing when I smelt another vampire nearby.

"Sorry to interrupt your meal mate! I was heading to the University when I caught your scent" he said in an English accent. So not from around here and it was very broad so he'd never strayed far from home before.

"Who are you? What are you expectin' to find at the University?" I asked placin' Bella behind me.

"Well if you want to finish up here I'll wait and then we can talk!" he answered and I pushed Bella towards the guest house sayin',

"Thank you, Miss, for your help, my friends here now, so I'll bid you goodnight"

He moved forward sayin',

"Well if you don't want her, I will!"

That's when I dropped him like a ton of bricks and told Bella to call Peter from inside. She went reluctantly and said,

"My shields up you know!" snippily to me, I'll have to make it up to her later.

I dragged him into the forest nearby and demanded answers, the Major was out and ready for action. By the time the others had arrived, he was in several bits and spillin' his guts to me. He'd heard at a meetin' in London, that an American warrior was sayin' he could take anyone who came against him.

He'd been told this warrior would be found at Seattle University, pretendin' to be a student. He had also been told and I quote 'He's all mouth and no trousers!' When I asked who'd told him he said,

"Strange woman with yellow eyes, looked like a Doctor's wife if you know what I mean. She said he'd be straightforward to take on and if I did she'd pay me a quarter of a million pounds!"

"Fuckin' Esme Cullen!" I spat out loudly,

"Yeah, mate that was her name, she said he, I guess you would be an easy kill! She set me up didn't she?" he blubbered,

"Yup, like mother, like son!" Peter's voice said as he arrived beside me.

"That bitch set you up as a mark Major, where's Bella?" Char asked lookin' around,

Inside I said, then realised I could hear her heartbeat, but it was weak and threadlike. Not again! I left them to destroy the fool and rushed inside findin' Carlisle leanin' over Bella tryin' to help her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I had no idea what she was planning until the last minute! I don't have any of your numbers and all I could do was follow and try to stop her. You need to change Bella now or you'll lose her, Jasper. I assume that was Esme's plan, to make you suffer without your mate!" he was beside himself, fear pourin' off him.

He knew if Bella died then Esme would be next and it would not be quick and painless. Charlotte and Rose had the place emptied fast, sayin' there was a gas leak and the fire dept was on their way. I bit Bella several times and scooped her up and headed back to our house, everyone but Peter followin'.

He set the place up and made it look like we were caught in the blast as the place blew, not havin' heard the call to evacuate until it was too late. Worst birthday surprise ever for Bella, but true to form, she really was a danger magnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (EEG) - Electroencephalography   
>  It's Your Love by Tim McGraw


	6. From Here To Eternity

** Bella **

I was a little pissed with Jasper sending me inside out of the way. I reminded him I had a shield to protect me. Yes, I did, but it was up and down like a yo-yo at the moment and really I wasn't that sure how to get it to stay up again. I thought fear or even anger might work again, but we hadn't tried it out yet and hell now was not the time. I rummaged through my bag to call Pete and Char,

"Pete, trouble in wonderland. Yeah, some English vamp, something about a challenge, anyway get here as fast as you can" I said and hung up,

I moved back towards the door to look and see if I could see them. But the garden was empty; I felt it just as the pain hit me hard, the presence of a vampire. I slid down to the floor clutching my chest, even though I'd been stabbed in the back, my heart and lungs were protesting. Rolling to the side I saw Esme Cullen sneering down at me.

"Well I just couldn't wait for the Volturi to kill you bitch, I thought I'd save them the trouble! You are the reason my Edward, my son, my heart is dead. Now you will die and that degenerate will feel like I feel!" she spat at me,

"NO! Esme, what have you done? Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry, so very sorry. I should have put a stop to all of this long ago. But I loved them both too much and now Jasper will kill us all" Carlisle's voice said behind me before he started working on my bleeding body.

"Leave her, she deserves to die, that bitch killed my Edward. It was just as if she burned him herself. She needs to pay, she needs to die!" Esme ranted,

"Run, for the love of God Esme, run! As far and as fast as you can, only Aro can possibly save you now," Carlisle said without looking up at her and I heard her stumble away.

Five minutes or hours, hell even days later I felt the wind move around me and heard Carlisle saying shakily,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I had no idea what she was planning until the last minute! I don't have any of your numbers and all I could do was follow and try to stop her. You need to change Bella now or you'll lose her, Jasper. I assume that was Esme's plan, to make you suffer without your mate!"

Ah, my Jasper, he was mumbling apologies and platitudes, whether to calm himself or me I didn't know. Then I felt his bite, first at my neck then my ankles, next my wrists and lastly over my heart and I felt his love flooding through me. Just as I was about to scream my damned shield shot up and this time it was protecting me from within, not outside my body like before.

The relief was enormous and I kept my eyes on Jasper as he ran through the woods to our house. Oh God school, Charlie and Renee! That bitch ruined it all, I had two years! I sobbed and Jasper glanced down at me, for the first time taking in my emotions and he looked confused at my overwhelming sadness. I tried to smile but my heart wasn't in it and I whispered,

"She stole my life. She took my two years! I'm going to kill that bitch, she's got three days and then I'm after her!"

Jasper looked stunned, didn't he think I'd want revenge. But as soon as he spoke I realised why,

"How are you still conscious? How can you talk and think past the pain?" he asked sharply as if I freaked him out.

"My shield, it's on the inside. No pain, just weird crawling sensation through my veins. Like an itch, I can't quite scratch and it's spreading everywhere!" I whispered again,

He hugged me tighter and poured love and devotion into me, with this huge dose of pride engulfing it. Peter and Emmett could be heard laughing in the background, while Rose and Char came level with us smiling.

"Damn but you're a lucky bitch! You get the change without the pain" Rose said jokingly, as Char squeezed my thigh.

Jasper was about to rush me up the stairs to our room, but I told him to put me on the sofa. I had no idea how long I'd be lucid and I needed to know why! What made Esme try to kill me? I realised Carlisle was still with us and he would have the answers.

"Why? Why Carlisle?" is all I said and he slumped to the floor,

Never had I seen him like this before, so helpless, so defeated. He took a deep breath in he didn't need and looked at everyone in the room.

"Jasper killed her mate and she wants revenge!" he said startling everyone, we all thought he was her mate.

"What!" Emmett and Rose said together,

Peter looked like he'd had a Eureka moment and sat down pulling Char into his lap. It was an unconscious move to protect. Jasper was stroking my hand and Emmett had his arm around Rose too. All mated males protecting their loves.

"Explain please Carlisle," I asked and he nodded,

"Yes, you most of all deserve to know. I was never Esme's mate, her friend, her confidant and on a rare occasion her lover. But Edward was her mate! He spurned her love and refused to seal their bond. It was 1921 and three years into this life for Edward. He still clung to his parent's Victorian morals, even though the world moved on, Edward never did or wanted too.

He only saw her as a woman who deserted her boorish husband and then committed the sin of all sins, Suicide! If I hadn't intervened she would have died and in his eyes damned her soul. So all she could do was stay close and take on a sad and desperate Jocasta type of role in his life. She became the mother who loved and desired her son!" Carlisle said sadly.

The only sound in the whole room was of Rose sobbing, Charlotte growling and me sniffing. That sanctimonious asshole had destroyed his own mate's life and even in his death she is bound and determined to avenge him. No wonder he couldn't accept Jasper and I had a mate bond when he couldn't even acknowledge his own.

"He was trying to turn me into Esme! The perfect wife and mother, but to him, unlike her a pure and chaste one, Wasn't he Carlisle?" I asked harshly,

"Yes" was all he said.

"Sick fucker!" Peter growled,

"How could he be so cruel? How could you stand by and let that go on Carlisle?" Rose asked, not really expecting an answer.

**FWTMTY**

** Jasper **

Stunned, I was more than stunned. I always knew she loved him the most, but it was never desirous in my company, or did she use Carlisle as her shield all these years? Wow, she must have had to get a handle on her thoughts too in front of him. Talk about repressed, how on earth did she survive that and for this long? But be that as it is, it won't save her! She tried to kill my mate and that's signed her death warrant.

But she'll have to wait, I have bigger problems. I'll have to tell Jake I changed her and why, then we need to get away from here. Her father will be devastated and thus so will Bella havin' to maintain the lie that she's dead. I was still reelin' from the fact she was still conscious durin' her change. But it was plain to see how tired she was and after Carlisle's revelation, I insisted she rest. Bella was sure if she slept she would not wake again until she was a vampire.

Of course, Jacob was angry with us all, how could we not have protected her? He didn't need to tell me, I was so angry with myself. I sent her straight into Esme's arms, why didn't I assess the situation first? I was so arrogant and thought I knew best, Christ I acted like Edward and she almost died because of it. I was so disgusted with myself I didn't realise I was projectin' my feelin's onto Bella.

"Stop it, Jasper! It as a setup, she took a leaf out of Edward's book and set up a trap. She knew you would try to protect me first and foremost, so she hid and waited until I was in there before showing herself. She acted like him in a cowardly manner not meeting us head on. Hell, she stabbed me in the back; bitch didn't even look me in the eye!" Bella said tryin' to reassure and soothe me, it was me who should be soothin' her.

**FWTMTY**

Meanwhile back in Forks unknown to any of the vampires, until Jacob called back several hours later and told them. Bella's father now knew everything. Charlie had just had a serious heart to heart that morning with Sue and they were going to have a proper relationship and stop pussyfooting around each other. They had been wasting time and they both knew how they felt about each other.

She told him if he was to be that big a part of her life, she needed to tell him her deepest secrets. They were at a council meeting with the other elders when Jake burst in,

"Hey, have you told him the truth?" he asked breathlessly, everyone nodded,

Charlie was still a little sceptical of what he thought were just stories, legends! All that stuff about the Cullens scared him and kind of rang true though.

"Okay, show and tell time Charlie," Jake said before phasing inside the tribal meeting hut,

"Fucking Hell! Sorry, Sue. That's Jake?" he whispered in awe.

Billy smiled and started to laugh at Charlie's expression and that helped to relax everyone. Then Jake dropped the bombshell. Sitting Charlie down he told him everything, from the beginning when Bella moved here to Forks. Right up until yesterday when Esme attempted to kill her.

Charlie felt like flashes of light kept going off in his head as he realised what he'd seen but never computed. How he knew that boy was strangely off, how they were all to perfect. But it turned out they were less than perfect and their flaws had nearly killed his daughter several times. Now she was changing into a vampire, saved once again by Jasper due to his love for Bella.

It was a lot to take in, but like his daughter, he accepted it all with relative ease. So when the time came he pretended to believe Bella was dead, along with Jasper and didn't fight the evidence he'd been given. Like he would have done under normal circumstances. Renee, of course, was distraught.

Her mind eventually went back to that strange dream, or what they all told her was a dream and she felt a sudden calmness. He would have saved her, that warrior. She remembered him without a doubt, although she never saw his face clearly. He was Bella's saviour and she remembered his anger, his disgust, and his hatred for that Cullen boy. If he was real as she believed, then her daughter was safe and alive out there in his care.

**FWTMTY**

** Bella **

This was the strangest day of my short life so far. I was stabbed, then bitten and through it all I was awake. Jasper was beside himself, feeling he'd let me down and done something wrong. But I know if not for my shield I'd be burning in the pits of hell. Then Jake phoned and told me my father knew everything and sent me his love.

But the strangest thing that happened was a message to my phone from my mother. I knew by now she'd have been informed of my death and for her to text my phone was bizarre,

**_'The God of War protects his own & I will believe no less'_ **

Renee's way of saying she would accept the story of my death, but knew I was out there living with my saviour. She was letting me go so I could live my new life to the full. She never believed the cover story we weaved and knew her dream was really the truth. She must have heard Peter calling him the God of War. I loved my weird parents more in that moment than ever before.

"Jasper? Could you send up Rose and Char? I need to do a couple of things before my change, can't have split ends for eternity" I said looking at the ends of my hair.

He smiled and left as the girls came in. I mimed a waxing motion for my legs and other bits. They nodded and Rose said,

"I'll do your hair and eyebrows okay, Char you up for the waxing?"

"Damn right, she needs to feel some pain! Only Bella! Who else has a spa day as they change" Char said and we all burst out laughing.

As the night came to a close I was primped and preened, then dressed in comfortable clothes. An acute feeling of tiredness now assaulted me, I felt bone-weary and I asked Jasper to come back and lie down with me.

"I think I need to sleep now, baby. I'm tired and my brain needs to shut down okay? Stay with me Jasper, don't let me go!" I begged and he leaned in and kissed me gently,

"Never, I will never let you go," he said with such feeling and truth it made me feel safe enough to shut my eyes.

**FWTMTY**

** Jasper **

Bella always saw herself as unlucky, due to the many accidents as a human. Then her brushes with death since meetin' with us. But I saw her as beyond lucky. Her parents knew she was alive, if not as before, still alive. She was havin' a painless transition and got time to prepare herself physically, unlike every other vampire. She had true friends in Peter, Char, Rose and Emmett. Then she had me, I would, like her mother said protect her for all eternity.

The minute she gave herself over to sleep in the early hours of the mornin', her change advanced. Bein' awake had kept it at bay almost, now she was paler and firmer to the touch. Her hair was thicker and longer and her body had also lengthened slightly. Givin' her an extra inch at least on her previous height. I also noticed the bits of her that had filled out shall I say, not just her chest and butt. Her muscle tone was improved too and all in all, she was still Bella but looked like she'd been workin' out.

I don't regret not havin' made love to her as a human, I would have had to hold back so much it would have been an insult to our love. I want her to get all of me the first time and now she will and I can't wait. I plan to finish my proposal when she wakes and for once Peter's gift has come through for us,

"She's goin' to be in total control from minute one. No bloodlust, no newborn frenzies, damn she's so lucky!" he said from downstairs and I felt her humour then.

"Hey, darlin' looks like this is goin' to be a breeze for you. Your hair has grown longer and I think you gained an inch in height. Not just leg wise so you won't need to buy more clothes, I know that will please you" I said leanin' down to her ear,

"Your lips are fuller and even more kissable, I intend to nibble and suck that bottom lip, it's so sexy," I told her in a huskier voice than normal.

Her lust and desire slammed into me fully and then I felt it, she was strokin' my face and body with her shield. It was almost tangible and slithered over me erotically. But I thought it was inside her mind, protectin' her so how could she be usin' it on me? Then I realised it was one piece when she was human, but now it was in two parts, a mental and a physical barrier. Wow, the ultimate shield.

"I don't think you're goin' the full seventy-two hours darlin', you look more than halfway done already. Can I get Carlisle to check you over? It's your choice" I asked and felt her accord.

He came as soon as I called and checked her wound site first, it was totally healed and there obviously, would be no scar. As he ran his finger over the place it had been Bella's shield slapped his hand and he jumped back. I burst out laughin' at the humour pourin' from her, he'd tickled her.

"Looks like she's ticklish Carlisle!" I said still laughin', Peter and Emmett were whoopin' downstairs, they loved the idea of her shield bein' almost an extension of herself.

"Jasper's right Bella, I estimate no more than twelve hours to go," he said and then told me he thought it was because she wasn't fightin' my venom, but embracin' it.

As the last few hours rolled by I sang to her about my love for her, my needin' her for eternity and her emotions were of love and hope. I had planned to wait a few days to ask her to marry me like I was goin' to at the hotel but hell; I suddenly decided to ask her through a song.

**_'I've been dyin' to ask you, One burnin' question, Will you be mine'_ **

I sang softly and felt her emotions flowin' out of her, joy, love, acceptance,

**_'From here to Eternity, I'm askin' you to share your life with me'_ **

I nearly dropped my guitar when her shield pulled my head towards hers and our lips met. It was just us touchin' each other and sharin' our love with each other, the rest of the world faded away for a few moments. Before I pulled back and finished my love song. The future was looking bright from where I sat and I couldn't have been happier.

**FWTMTY**

** Bella **

I knew he'd been gearing himself up to ask me to marry him. Just before that vampire had appeared I thought that was the moment and then it was gone. Now as I lay here listening to him sing songs of love and endless devotion with only a fraction of my new mind, I felt his determination. Then I heard the words,

**_'I've been dyin' to ask you, One burnin' question, Will you be mine'_ **

He was asking me now, well, I was a captive audience, he had my undivided attention that's for sure and I couldn't help but send my love, joy and acceptance back to him. Then after the next line, I reach out with my shield and pulled him to me. It wasn't a kiss really, no movement was involved, but it was a sealing of a promise. Two minds, two bodies, one thought, Eternity!

It was just a couple of hours later that I felt my heart start to race and knew the end was near. My body arched into the last and final beat, as my inner shield moved into its last position I guessed and I let out an ear piercing scream that had everyone coming running. Then silence and I felt Jasper near me. I opened my eyes to see him down on one knee by the bed holding out a beautiful ring.

It was Jasper told me, a Pre- Civil War Sapphire and Seed Pearl Ring, Set in 9 karat Rose Gold that his daddy bought in Galveston. Off of a trader from Charleston, South Carolina. He been there on business for his own daddy and seen it. Paid a deposit up front and took two years to pay for, giving the trader money every time he visited.

His mother had only worn it on special occasions and Sundays for church. I was always on her though in a little pocket sewn inside her skirt. I loved it and held out my hand gingerly for him to put it on for me. This meant so much more to me than any expensive gift. This was his history, an heirloom from his past and meant the world to us both.

I was suddenly swept into his arms and the other all broke out in applause having seen the proposal. As our lips met this time, I felt our connection solidify. We truly were meant for each other and even time could not thwart us. Our love was destined to be no matter what the obstacles. As everyone congratulated us, I saw Carlisle slip away.

Did he feel he didn't belong or did he wish to find Esme, who knew? But she was now living on borrowed time and I would be seeing her and Alice soon, but now was a time for rejoicing and being with my family. I hunted, I explored my new world and I came to grips with the new me. I spoke to Jake and Charlie, which was beyond emotional. Having him stay in my life was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In psychoanalytic theory, the Jocasta complex is the incestuous sexual desire of a mother towards her son. Raymond de Saussure introduced the term in 1920 
> 
> From Here To Eternity by Michael Peterson


	7. Butterflies

** Bella **

I was reasonably calm and in control, for a newborn Peter said that was amazin'. My temper was a little out of whack and my brain to mouth filter seemed to be completely missing. Not that it was that great to start with but now, well! After telling Rose if I'd swung that way I'd do her and complementing Char on her spectacular rack several times, Jasper pulled me away up the stairs to the sound of Peter and Emmett's laughter.

"Darlin' how do you want to feed, the choice is yours? I will still be huntin' animals, but you don't have to you could go with Peter and Char" he said calmly while watching me peruse his body and I know he could feel my desire.

"Both, I could hunt with you sometimes and them at other times! Only carnivores though, none of that deer crap. I could always tell when you'd made do with them, the disgust rolled off you in waves" I say moving closer and touching him gently.

I was gently following the contours of his face and neck, running my fingertips over his shoulders and down his arms. I could feel the little dips and raised areas, where he had been bitten and needed to see them. As I went to push back his sleeves and he tried to stop me, I felt his fear,

"Why are you afraid?" I asked, now sliding my hands up his chest and heard his breath catch.

We didn't need to breath but did so instinctually, it aided our sense of smell and taste. He cocked his head at me,

"How did you know I was afraid? I'm not projectin' darlin'!" he asked in a low huskier tone,

"I feel you, I know what you are feeling, all the time" I replied, sliding my hands inside the collar of his shirt and just tore it open.

My eyes never left his and he stood stock still, waiting for my reaction. I pushed it off his shoulders and was confronted with a long-sleeved tee. Dear god, was he one of those parcels you opened to music, ripping off a layer each time it stopped? The tee shirt disintegrated under my more powerful fingers and at last, I could see him.

I don't think he expected my reaction, the deep purring sound emanating from my chest and my tongue darting out to soothe the scars on his neck and jaw. He made as if to stop me and a small growl left my throat as I nipped his skin in warning. Then I was hit by his reaction three different ways.

His feelings of desire and lust increased, his scent deepened with his arousal and his body quivered under my fingers and tongue. His more obvious reaction to my touch is to me, the most gratifying. I do that to him, my touch fuels that desire. He once more tries to stop me, but I'm in full on mate mode and my growling increases as I try to soothe these long healed scars.

"Don't fight her Major, just relax and enjoy the attention. You'll end up losin' an arm if you fight her! You'll make her distraught" Peter's voice floats through my consciousness and I feel Jasper relax under my ministrations.

The room now reverberated to the sound of us both purring loudly. I had worked my way down his back and was starting around his waist mewling and whimpering at the amount of damage inflicted on my mate's chest. One of his hands was on my head stroking my hair as he attempted to soothe me, I could barely register the words just the tone and feel of his emotions.

By the time I'd covered his whole chest with my venom and had once again reached his waist, the jeans he was wearing were no more. He had ripped them off himself and I gave a satisfied grunt as I pushed him onto his back on the bed. Barely seeing the hand that was stroking himself, as I continued my diligent attack on every scar.

I pushed off his boots, seeing scars on his feet, ankles and knees, the signs of dismemberment registering in my brain and demanding my attention. Bites were on his upper thighs and then the obvious indication that he'd had his legs removed at some point drove me on to near madness. But as I nuzzled and sucked the skin from his hip to his groin he convulsed under my lips and the smell of his spilt venom awoke another more primal need in my body. I let out the most guttural growl, roaring,

"Mine!" and in a move I didn't realise I'd made, removed all of my own clothes as I moved to lap it all up.

"Oh, fuck me!" was his gasped response and who was I to disagree with that.

I moved over his once more erect and pulsing cock, before sinking slowly down onto it. It was the most amazing and at the same time strange feeling. I was full, but needed more and as my ass touched his thighs he flipped us over. I had never felt so alive and loved as I did at that moment. There was no pain unless you could count the level of pleasure as it hit me forcefully, over and over the waves crashed onto me as Jasper pounded into me at an inhuman speed.

This was intense and beyond any expectations, my silly human brain had ever imagined. Jasper too seemed swept away by our combined emotions and was making some of the most erotic sounds I'd ever heard,

"Shit! Emmett, grab Rose and run unless you're up for a foursome right here!" Peter shouted and I heard at the edge of my sanity two bedroom doors slamming.

As the coil in my lower body tightened I knew I was about to explode and spiral out of control. Jasper too was grunting and growling at the edge of his own orgasm and then as it hit us both simultaneously, I bit down on his neck, as he also bit down on mine. We shuddered and convulsed for ten long minutes as the waves of emotion burst free of us into the surrounding area.

In the back of my mind, I registered the four other orgasms in the house, as I wrapped myself around the now limp body of my lover.

** Jasper **

It took several minutes for my brain to re-engage, that had to have been the most intense and sensual thing that had ever happened to me. I know when you are bein' scented you should remain still and calm, but Fuck! I couldn't she had turned me on so much I had to touch myself and her reaction to me comin', Damn! This was the most amazin' thing that had ever happened to me.

Sex with Maria had been cruel, brutal and degradin'. Sex with Alice had been borin', clothed and pedestrian. This was sexy, this was shared, this was awesome! I finally managed to roll us onto our sides, Bella still wrapped around me as if she was protectin' me from the world.

"Darlin', there are no words, I ..., thank you" I gasped out; her response was to purr at me.

She was the first woman ever to treat me as if I was a gift to her, not a possession like Maria. It wasn't forced like with Alice, a duty almost. Bella gave me herself freely, but she also shared herself emotionally with me and by the sounds from the other rooms so had I, to a wider audience. I was beyond happy, this was how it should be and for once I was on the recievin' end of bliss. Pure unadulterated bliss! Normally I gave it and received release alone.

I was holdin' her so close, almost terrified to let go in case this wasn't real. How devastatin' would that be to find she didn't love me. If this was only a dream I would literally die, panic was fillin' me for no real reason but my own insecurities. Then I heard her,

**_'I was just coastin', never really goin' anywhere. Caught up in a web, I was gettin' kinda used to stayin' there and out of the blue, I fell for you'_ **

My breath just left my body in a whooshin' sound, she was singin' to me, singin' her love and with the most perfect song.

**_'Now you're liftin' me up, 'stead of holdin' me down. Stealin' my heart, 'stead of stealin' my crown'_ **

In the words of a song, she was provin' how different from him I was, how much she preferred me to him and my dead heart soared.

**_'Untangled all the strings from 'round my wings that were tied'_ **

Lettin' me know my love freed her from his tyranny. That freedom was the best form of love and I agreed wholeheartedly.

**_'I didn't know him and I didn't know me. Cloud nine was always out of reach. Now, I remember what it feels like to fly. You give me butterflies'_ **

I was so moved and so elated, kissin' her eyelids, cheeks and lips. She was sinkin' into my soul with just her words. This was how it was meant to be, to feel. This was what had been missin' from my life and I wanted it, wanted her forever.

I'd seen Peter scent Charlotte before, but never the other way around and now I knew why. I was too intense, too personal and I would often feel his smugness afterwards but never understood why, but I do now. This was more than scenting, more than sex it was damn near spiritual. When females scented their mates, they reaffirmed the bond too.

I needed to get my act together and take Bella to hunt. Animals first or she'd never try them after a human. Then we had to get the hell out of here, Peter and Char had already had to get rid of some well-wishers and the local press too.

She'd sidetracked me from it earlier, but it proved her bloodlust was low and that's a good thing. Leanin' over her I whispered,

"Time to hunt darlin', then we need to pack and get out of here. Are you okay with that?"

"You're the boss, teach me something cool" she replied happily and for a moment I was stunned.

It's a heady feelin' when someone hands you the reins of their life, not somethin' I was used to since I was human. What little power I had with Maria was actually dictated by her, up until I decided to leave and then I did what I wanted and to hell with her. But with Alice I had no power at all. They didn't trust me, but Bella does.

**FWTMTY**

** Bella **

I was getting some strange emotions from Jasper; I think he's forgotten I can feel him. Anytime he asked me a question it's hesitant, I, of course, deferred to his expertise. Well, he's been a vampire for way longer than me and survived so he must obviously know more than me! But I get the feeling it's been a while since anyone asked his opinion on anything. We'd never discussed it before and I wish we had.

Which surely can't be right because only Carlisle was older than him in the Cullens? They must have sought his advice about things. If not, then I blame Carlisle, he can't have allowed Edward to lord it over everyone else? I noticed before my change Peter getting pissed off with Emmett once and I was confused, but then all that shit went down and I'd forgotten.

Emmett had asked Peter what to do and he'd snapped at him to ask Jasper as he was the coven's leader. Emmett and Rose seemed surprised; Peter was ranting at them,

"Who the fuck did you think taught Char and I all the things we told you in Wyomin'? I couldn't even read when I joined Maria's army, but I could by the time I left!"

I think both Maria and Alice kept Jasper on a very short leash because he's charismatic and a born leader. They wouldn't want that, they wouldn't want to give up control to the better man. Maria's men would have followed him willingly and not out of total fear as they did for her. That's why she probably tried to turn him into a beast. Alice well, she just didn't want to share the spotlight with anyone, I'm guessing.

Peter and Char were the only ones before me who actually gave him his place and the respect he was due. As the Major, he would have had his men's loyalty, but I don't think Jasper sees that. He doesn't think he's worthy, but he is and I'll make him see it. Even if we have to go through every memory he's ever had. He doesn't see he was a good man who was caught up in a shitty situation and lied to about what life really could be like.

But for now I had the problem of how to get dressed, I would rip the stuff and I don't think I could cope with Jasper helping me, it would probably make me too horny. He too was looking at my stuff, then me, then back at my clothes,

"I'll ask Char and Rose to come help you, would that be okay?" he said warily,

"Yeah, we might never get out of here otherwise and I'd most likely starve!" I said laughing and he relaxed.

"Baby, just cause I'm a vampire now, doesn't mean I've changed my attitude and personality. I'm not them and I never will be, if you ask me to jump I will" I say kissing his cheek,

He looked surprised and then nodded. It will take time but we'll get there together. I bet if we'd still been with the Cullens, Carlisle would have tried to take over and that would have been wrong. I'm Jasper's mate nobody but him has the right to teach me how to be a vampire. Advice is fine, but they never could find the line between help and interference.

Once I was ready Rose did offer to come with us on my first hunt, but I said no, Jasper would teach me all I needed to know. They were slowly grasping the fact that as far as the Whitlock's were concerned, Jasper's word was law and yes I counted myself as a Whitlock now.

Rose and Emmett were going to close up the house, while Peter and Char attended our memorial that Charlie had arranged. We would be on our way to another house up in the mountains, where I could learn without human distraction and they'd all join us later.

My first hunt was messy but not as bad as I feared. It was the aftermath that was the problem. I was having difficulty keeping my hands off Jasper and he felt guilty stopping me. But we didn't have the time and he did promise to make it up to me when we got to Montana. I'd be holding him to that promise and then some.

All in all my first couple of days went very well and Jasper was very happy with my control and told me so several times. I was looking forward to being alone just the two of us, we had lots to discuss. Things that we should have had two years to wade through were now much more urgent. We had decided to head out immediately after I'd changed following my hunt.

** Jasper **

It didn't take me long to realise Bella expected me to take charge, a novel concept for me where woman were concerned. I know during the search for her I had been in charge, but that to me was different and all guys. They had all automatically looked to me as the Major to lead the way and I had. But in a domestic environment, I usually got pushed aside.

But Bella was expectin' me to make the decisions now, she had even asked me to pick out a clean outfit for her. The phrase, 'Anythin' will do' was novel and scary to me. But I loved how much she trusted me to do that and when she added the 'You can choose my clothes anytime, this is perfect' I was beyond happy. I was such a small thing really, but it meant so much to me.

Brushin' her hair and braidin' it for her, was new for me as well. I hadn't done that for years, hell Alice barely had any and I was never allowed to touch it. I still insisted the girls helped her dress, cause I'd have been takin' it off not helpin' her on with it.

Much as I'd have loved to just crawl back into bed with her, we didn't have time. But once we reached Montana and hunted again, I fully intended to do just that. I know Rose had expected Bella to ask her to do her hair and she was a bit put out. But Bella wasn't like the Cullens, she didn't need all that fake shit to make her look spectacular, her style was natural and perfect to me.

I think the reason we fit so well was Bella was more used to a calm quiet existence. Both her father and step-father were the strong silent types and that what she liked. Charlie never looked for a pat on the back for just doin' his part in her life. Whereas all the Cullen men did. I often found that annoyin', but as no one ever asked me, So...!

I know Emmett's goin' to find life a lot different around us Whitlock's, but I think it might do him some good. Char too, was way more like Bella than Rose is, so she might find it a bit of an adjustment as well. One thing was for sure, I'd never ever be goin' back to high school. College yeah, cause things change and we need to keep abreast of the times. But they both needed to learn to be more self-sufficient.

In fact, this whole thing was goin' to be a learnin' curve for us all. Not just Bella learnin' to be a vampire, but me bein' a leader again after all this time. Peter and Char learnin' to be with others and Emmett and Rose learnin' to be more hands-on, actually involved in the day to day runnin' of our lives.

I'm sure we'll all butt heads occasionally, but that's what vacations are for. Once Bella's newborn year was over I intended to show her the world, both human and vampire. I have never had anyone want to share everythin' with me and I was lookin' forward to bein' part of a couple. Not an afterthought as I was with Alice in the beginnin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butterflies by Kacey Musgraves


	8. Lady

** Bella **

The journey to Montana was okay, a couple of scary moments and Jasper laughing at me as I hid under a pile of his clothes. His scent blocked out the humans better than anything, granted at one point I had a tee on my head. I had it covering my ears, eyes, nose and mouth, basically wrapped around my whole head and then I stuck my head inside his jacket.

The only problem with that was he had it on, I could feel his chest vibrating with his suppressed laughter. But the concentrated smell of him and the purring he started to do after he heard me whimper was calming and helped me cope more than anything else. Once we were well away from any intense, high population pockets of humans he had me hanging out the truck window trying to recognise scents.

Some were easy, like cattle and sheep, others like horses were harder, the wilder ones didn't smell like the domesticated ones at all. Then there were all the small mammal's humans ignored or thought of as pests, jeez there were so many subspecies of everything. Every tree was different, the grass, healthy, diseased, dying and burnt each smelt different.

Next were the crops it was endless, but my vampire brain catalogued it all and stored the memory for the next time. Jasper let me talk to my dad on speaker phone and I was telling him all about it,

"Well be thankful you're in Montana kiddo, there are only five main types of moss to remember, here in Washington it's way, way, way more!" he said laughing at me and I huffed.

Damn, I was a vampire and still, my dad made fun of me,

"Yeah, yeah! Thank you, David Attenborough" I snarked back at him half-heartedly.

But it was so nice to hear his voice; it gave this crazy ride I was on, some stability. Every so often I got antsy for no apparent reason and Jasper just started to sing to me. I melted into a little puddle of goo on the seat, soaking up his happy vibes and enjoying the sexy rough timber of his voice. I had thought it spectacular before, but damn it was so much better to my vampire ears.

**_'Lady, I'm your knight in shining armour and I love you._ **

**_You have made me what I am and I am yours'_ **

He could sing any county song from any era, at present, it was Kenny Rodger's Lady,

**_'Lady, For so many years I thought I'd never find you._ **

**_You have come into my life and made me whole'_ **

The one thing above all else I've learned about Jasper Whitlock, he's a romantic. He can find just the right things to say, to express our love in a song. Unlike Edward, this was not to show off his brilliance, but to bring us closer together and that to me means so much more. He's happy to use someone else's words to tell me how he feels about me.

But it's not just that, he's calm - so I'm calm. He's happy - so I'm happy. He believes in me and I believe in his ability to keep me safe. In short, he loves me, the me I am, the me I've always been, as much as I love him. We complement each other, no jockeying for position. He trusts me and that is the crux of the matter, Edward never did. Because he never actually loved me or Esme, more than he loved himself.

** Jasper **

Our journey was goin' a lot better than I'd hoped. Bella was way more controlled than she gave herself credit for. But damn, I loved how much she thought she needed me. Nobody ever deferred to me as much as she does, not in a submissive way, cause she ain't. But as a guide, a mentor and it was beyond gratifyin'. In fact, she gained as much from it as I did, we needed each other.

I maybe shouldn't have laughed when she panicked around a couple of humans. But her sitting with one of my shirts wrapped around her head was funny and tryin' to drive with her wormin' her way inside my coat was funny too. But as soon as she whimpered it was no longer funny and I gave her as much comfort as I could. Talkin' to Charlie had helped too, as he treated her no different than he had before. She was still his kiddo and always would be.

But her reactions to my singin' were the best; she gave off so many emotions. Joy, love, happiness, contentedness and lust. There were certain notes or certain words that had her projectin' her desire for me and I loved it. I'd rarely sung around the Cullen's, mainly because Edward thought he was so much better. But his voice was immature and dare I say girly. Alice didn't like me to sing as she couldn't. It had to be somethin' with her start to this life and she never got it or understood. Dancin' yes, singin' nope!

I can remember my own mother singin' to me and as I grew there were songs I liked. Then war songs and even in the vampire wars there was singin' now and then. But Alice refused to be outshone so I was not allowed to do it in her presence. Bella had heard me once while they were huntin' and she liked it and told me so. That's when I started leavin' her the CD's, it made us both happy. Now I can't stop, all those stored up songs just keep pourin' out of me and my darlin' loves it.

We have so much in common it's crazy and amazin' at the same time. If two people were made for each other it's us. I'm sure in a decade or two we'll be finishin' each other's sentences too. But as soon as she got a handle on her strength and learned to fight, it will be time to seek some vengeance on her behalf. I'm guessin' they have both fled to Volterra, so we will have to enter the lion's den. Once Bella is totally happy with her shield and not likely to lose control of it when angry, we'll be ready.

**FWTMTY**

** Peter **

The next six months flew by in a blur of sex, fight trainin' and havin' fun. The rest of us arrived after a month and just slotted in quite comfortably. Rose was beginnin' to see just how Jasper fitted in here, more than any other time in the last sixty years he had a place. She was shocked that even though he had never lived here for more than a few months prior to meetin' Alice, the master suite was his and always had been. That let her see just what we, the other Whitlock's saw as his position, he was our leader, absent or not.

Bella too, always enquired what he thought before doin' anythin'. Not in a sycophantic type of way, but just as Rose did with Emmett and Char does with me. Except we then asked Jasper for his thoughts, his opinions, his was the final word. Neither somethin' Alice nor any of the Cullen's had ever done. She was ashamed and annoyed at her blind adherence to those, who she had once called family. Jasper had eventually taken both her and Em aside to hunt and talk it all out.

It was his playful side that shocked them; he sang, played the guitar and had a wicked sense of humour that Emmett had seen rarely in the past. His bond with me is tangible; we could have really been brothers. But the most tellin' thing was when the trainin' began; he was not just good he was scary good. The fact he could take us all down without layin' a finger on us was a little frightenin' to them.

Rose knew if she hadn't found out what Edward had really been doin' she might still have been there with Esme and Carlisle continuin' to stagnate. But under the gentle guidance of Jasper, they were beginnin' to grow and change, learnin' how to be real vampires who drank from animals. Not vampires pretendin' to be human and thinkin' their way was the only way.

Bella was still on a fifty/fifty diet and had deep Burnt Umber eyes. At the halfway mark she could have been mistaken for a much older vampire, at the five to ten-year stage. She learned very quickly and took onboard all advice given, she was anythin' but normal. Her shield was our secret weapon, Jasper had taught her to fight well and she was on a par with Rose and Emmett now. She could physically stop us all except Jasper gettin' through her shields defences, but he was her mate and it was expected.

The time was comin' to do some reconnaissance work and Rose and Emmett volunteered to go to Volterra. Jasper said no, we would all go, in the guise of introducin' Bella to the brothers and explainin' that Rose and Em had joined the Whitlock coven. We would be able to ferret out the scents of the two remainin' Cullens and Alice. Plus sense if Aro had been given the truth or their version of it. This was the problem with mind readin' if the subject truly believes their version of events; it would not show up as a lie.

Alice, Jasper was sure would have shown Aro so many different views of the same thing and it would take years to work out what was really real in her mind. Only Carlisle's view would be closer to the truth, but his blind allegiance to Edward would have also skewed it beyond reality. We knew he would refuse to read Jasper as his memories were too traumatic, Aro had once read a lesser soldier from the Southern Wars and had taken weeks to recover.

So we needed Bella to lift her mental shield enough to show him only her human memories. Thus began her trial and error phase, it was much harder to move and we didn't know if it worked because no one could read minds. Until while starin' at Jasper as she tried to manipulate it. Making a hole, rather like a funnel seemed to work better, she had an errant thought.

** Bella **

' _If I could just project my thoughts to him, not let him read me that would be better!'_

"You're right darlin' it would, but how would we know?" Jasper answered and I was stunned.

"Cowboy? I ..., that ..., Wow!" I answered and everyone just looked at the two of us, as if we had lost the plot.

_'He heard me, he actually heard me! But can I do it again? Concentrate Bella, look at him, only him and show him a memory, a human memory'_

I dug deep and found my reaction to his present of the red socks and the first CD.

"Bella? Oh, darlin' I'm so glad they helped you. I knew you were gettin' so depressed by it all." Jasper said hugging me tightly,

"What's happening, Bella, Jasper?" Rose asked.

"I did it, first a thought and then a memory. I projected them into Jasper's mind!" I said breathlessly,

"Me next, me next," Emmett said bouncing up and down,

I thought of us playing video games and one of the rare times I beat him and did my happy dance.

"Jeez Bells, I hope your dancing has improved since then?" he said laughing at me.

I went around them all sending a memory of them from when I was human. Rose sobbed, apologising for being so horrible to me, seeing my first reaction to her beauty back then.

"You were only trying to protect your family, Rose. How were we to know they weren't worth your loyalty?" I said as I hugged her to me.

So my job will be to collate all my memories of Edward together. Therefore it will give Aro an exact account of what really happened between Edward Cullen and me. Most of the bad stuff was when we were alone anyway and only I knew the truth now that he was gone. The tricky bit will be when my mother was there at the end; I need to keep her out of it all.

We decided it might be for the best to leave Jake out too; no need to get the wolves involved either. But he was in some of the videos so maybe it wouldn't be possible, but if Aro didn't want war he'd leave them alone. We know for a fact all the tribes are communicating since Jakes rescue of their people. Plus Garrett is an honourable vampire and well liked in our world, Jasper says. So his word would be worth something if he said Edward called him then everyone would believe him.

** Jasper **

She gets more remarkable every day, god I love that woman. This projectin' of her memories is better, that way she will only need to let Aro see the interaction with her and Edward, nothin' else. Well, I'd say we were just about ready to go any time now. If he's protectin' them, then I'll demand my right as Bella's mate to have Esme's head. Plus if Bella show's him her human memory of me as the God of War and the control she had over my beast, then I think Aro will capitulate.

Alice is a different matter and one that might be more long term. She saw but did nothin', is that an offence? In my eyes yes, but otherwise? Alice knows if she ever leaves Volterra I will kill her because she knew before me Bella was my mate and not Edwards. But for now, her punishment is bein' unable to go shoppin' or to her fashion shows. This will drive her insane, bein' curtailed is hell for her and always has been.

Lastly, Carlisle, all he's guilty of is bein' weak and ineffectual. Hardly a crime, but it led to many bein' committed. So I might demand he be removed from the human world as he has no real understandin' of how to behave in their presence except in a hospital settin'. Low profile is not in Carlisle's vocabulary, even before Alice and I joined them. Well, it's all down to Aro now, but if he withholds Esme then it's a whole other ballgame!

The only thing we haven't looked into is can Bella protect others with her shield? Not like when she was human, because she shielded a room or a greenhouse then. This needed to be more personal and closer to the subject. I didn't want her havin' too much responsibility heaped onto her at once. She's still very young and it's not fair to expect her to protect us all, but we need an edge. Also with no real threat to us at present, it's hard for her to know if it would automatically kick in.

Knowin' Aro though I think we might just find out, he will I'm sure have Chelsea try to manipulate our bonds. I'm not worried about the Whitlock's, but Rose and Emmett might be susceptible. I sired Peter, Char and Bella so their loyalty is venom based and hard to break. It's not impossible but we share more than that, we love each other as family. Not a weak bond like the Cullen's but a strong one that has withstood the test of time and distance.

Bella as my mate would never be swayed and Jane will not be a threat to four of us. Her pain is nothin' compared to the tortures three of us received at Maria's hands and Bella is immune. Alec's power is slow and noticeable, so killin' him would be easy as Jane wouldn't be able to stop us all at the same time; she's limited to one at a time. But if we were all shielded then they would be made redundant, all his top powers eliminated by one person.

So today I'm goin' to suggest we try out her shield. I will send them a cocktail of emotions mimickin' pain and hopefully, Bella will save them. I hope this works for all our sakes; it would mean a stalemate rather than a war with the Volturi.

"Right darlin' I need you to try to shield someone else along with as yourself. Do you feel up for this, it might take time but I think you could do it?" I say as I gather them all outside,

"Oh, okay no harm in trying" Bella answers cautiously, she is a little unsure.

"I'm gonna start with Peter, I'll dose him up with low levels of emotions like pain, helplessness etc! You need to try and cover him only, so it stops. First off visualise your outer shield, we know you can use it to move things so it's fluid. But now you have to cover someone else with it, try playin' about with it for a few minutes before we begin. It would be better if they were not in the same one you're in" I tell her and turn to the others.

"When Bella was human her shield was a hard rigid shell they moved about inside. I want her to try to use it as a soft almost second skin, that you can take with you as you move, make you able to fight with it around you as well. Does that make sense guys?" I asked and they all nodded seein' that as a better idea.

"So once we're covered you want us to move around?" Peter said smirkin'; I now nodded wonderin' what he was up too.

"Okay, let's begin. Are you ready darlin'?" I asked and slowly brought Peter to his knees.

** Bella **

I can do this, I imagined four strings coming away from my shield, but with the ends open, As Peter dropped to his knees I moved it over his head and engulfed him in a form-fitting bubble. He stood immediately and started to dance. He was doing some of the guy's sequences from Footloose. Everyone was laughing but I kept it up and saw Jasper start on Char next. I covered her quicker and she began to pirouette like a world-class ballet dancer.

Now it was Emmett's turn and he was up and doing his best John Travolta impression as soon as I covered him. This was good; I was holding them all while laughing at the guy's antics. Rose stunned us all by not dancing but doing an exact copy of Olga Korbut's Olympic floor routine from 1972. It was breathtaking, everyone had stopped moving to watch her and burst into applause when she finished.

Jasper was grinning, not at Rose but at me and I covered him in another string but then pulled him into my personal shield.

"Hi," I said huskily, he bent down to kiss me and I was suddenly hoisted up and I wrapped myself around him.

"Hey darlin'" he murmured against my lips,

"Damn it Bella let us out before he starts projectin'! I'll jizz all over your shield otherwise" Peter yelled.

"Eeew! Peter, not nice" I said releasing them all except Jasper, who held me close and headed for our room.

"Oh, goodie, sex break!" Char shouted,

Everyone laughed as they headed to their own rooms, well what other kind of break would we have, we don't eat, drink or pee. So it looks like we're ready to go now, Italy here we come. Well, after my sex break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady by Kenny Rodgers


	9. Let Me Love You

** Jasper **

"Are we ready to go? Do I need a passport? Are we flying?" Bella asked in rapid-fire questions,

"Hey chill Dude-Ella! We've got the passports, were taking a jet and yes we're ready" Emmett said laughin',

I watched Bella's face as she tried to calm down before it hit me. She's never been out of the States before; this will be her first ever long-haul flight. We've all done it so often it was easy to be blasé about it.

"Peter has an international pilot's licence, so we have a jet baby. You can sit in a window seat if you like and I'll tell you where we pass over, okay?" I say and realisation dawns on the others,

"Yeah and Bella, we can spot whales and large shoals of fish that the humans don't ever see from a plane," Char said smilin'.

"The best bit is we can move around on the jet and not be stuck in one seat all the time" Rose added squeezin' Bella's shoulder,

"I'm so excited!" Bella gushed and we all smiled at her now.

It was so easy to forget just how young Bella was, in both human and vampire terms. So much will be a first for her. Hell, I saw the take-off of the first ever transatlantic commercial flight on June 28, 1939, between New York and Marseilles, France. We had watched from a distance as I was still not good around to many humans at one time. I'd only left Maria the year before and Peter, Char and I travelled the whole of North America, so I could see and feel what freedom looked like.

I wanted to make this trip memorable for Bella, not just for gettin' her revenge on Esme. So we are detourin' to Innsbruck in Austria. There is no waitin' time for gettin' married there and Rose and Char have made all the arrangements for me. I think she would have liked Charlie to give her away, so this is only a civil weddin' we can do the whole Church thing when we get back home.

We will be stayin' in Austria for a couple of nights then we'll drive down into Italy as Mr & Mrs Whitlock. It's only a six-hour journey on the main roads but we will pass through Verona. We all know she loves the story of Romeo & Juliet and I want her to see all the places she's read about avidly. So before we return we'll head to Britain as well, to where many of her classics were set.

Edward never understood her fascination with Wutherin' Heights, but I do. He, like me, seemed irredeemable, but Bella, like Catherine, saw the real him under all the pain, aggression and stigma. It's a hard cruel story, but still about love at its core. It seems my Bella has a thing for star-crossed lovers, what's that sayin', 'No Pain, No Gain'. That's life in general I fear.

** Bella **

The flight was awesome, I saw so much more with my vampire eyes than I would ever have imagined. I am a little confused as to why we've flown to Austria and not to Italy. Jasper says it's a surprise and I caught the 'God I hope you like it' he mumbled. He does seem a little nervous, the others are fine. Maybe a little giddy, so I'm at a loss until we are alone and he asks me to marry him again.

"I already said yes baby," I say confused,

"No darlin', I mean here in Austria, tomorrow? I want to take you to Volterra as my wife as well as my mate, I want you to have and bear my name for real" he said with a little touch of hope in his voice.

I could see how important this was to him, it was more than just a piece of paper to Jasper, it was a bond, a true commitment and I loved him all the more for it. I already thought of myself as his wife, his partner, but if he wanted it to be official, then I could give him that. The added bonus was I and not Alice would be the one and only Mrs Jasper Whitlock, I hope she sees this! Petty I know so sue me.

We spent the whole night making love with the balcony doors wide open. It's not as if we would feel the cold and it made it feel like we were out there among the mountains that were covered in deep snow, just that we were in a soft comfy bed. Jasper had been very pleased when I agreed to marry him the next morning, so happy that I felt he was projecting our love to the whole complex and beyond.

There may actually be a sudden explosion of newborn babies in nine months time and the only connection will be their holiday in Austria. It's a nice thought and one I might encourage him to continue throughout our long eternity, who says we can't give back to the world around us. My love, my Jasper can help to create life with his emotions and that's a wondrous thing.

"Good mornin', my Bella. What has you so deep in thought? You haven't changed your mind?" he asked me quietly,

"No baby, never. I was just musing about life, you were projecting Jasper. I'm sure many of those couples around us will welcoming new members into their families next year" I told him smiling big,

I encompassed him in my love. I think the idea was a balm to his soul, he hated the fact he'd taken so much life in the past and now here was his way to address the balance.

"Wow, I never thought about it before I met you, I rarely projected much before, anger was the main emotion, not love. You make me feel so damn good, it's hard to hold it all in" he whispered and I held him tighter to me.

My wedding was perfect, well perfect for me. It was small, inexpensive and happy. I was surrounded by friends and not people who barely knew me. Jasper said we could have a similarly small church one back home. One that Charlie and Jake could come to and I liked that idea too. But if it never happened I was still happy, I was now Jasper's wife for eternity.

Our two-day honeymoon felt longer, we skied during the night. Something I never thought me with my balance issues, would ever be able to do. Hunting was a little sparse for Jasper, Rose and Emmett, but they managed. Peter, Char and I went to Vienna, every big city has its seedier side and here was no different from back home.

But all good things, as they say, must end and we were now ready to head off to Italy and get my revenge. Truth be told since Carlisle told us about Esme and Edward, it would be more of a mercy killing for her. I hope if they meet again in the great unknown, he will love her as he should have in this life. If not, then I hope she gains some peace and relief from it.

We piled into a massive SUV that Peter bought, tinted windows of course and hit the road.

**FWTMTY**

** Rose **

Jasper must be the most romantic person I've ever met, human or vampire. Here we were on a quest for vengeance and he has Char and I organise a wedding for him and Bella in Austria. Now we were heading to Verona, the place Romeo and Juliet was set, just for Bella. How did I not see this in him before? Because that little bitch, stifled him, smothered his gentle soul and given time she would have snuffed it out completely.

There are many types of evil in this world, but this one was no less bad than others. To purposely destroy a person's soul was pure evil. Thank God we moved to Forks, thank God Alice wanted Bella's gift for the Volturi. Otherwise, Jasper might never have found his mate and thus freed his own soul. We had been living in a climate of the unhealthiest kind and Jasper had felt it all constantly.

God, he was so strong, not weak like the others made us think and then he forgave Em and me. He let us join him after all the negative things we'd thought and done, he forgave us and opened his heart and his home to us. Jasper did have a heart as big as Texas, I will be forever grateful that when he saved himself, he saved us too.

The best thing about his change since meeting Bella was how much he showed his love for her, he was man enough to put his heart on display and we all felt the warmth and devotion swirling around us. It seemed to just reinforce our own feelings. I was cuddled up in the back with Em, loving the views and the camaraderie in the SUV. Jasper had the CD player on and an instrumental version of 'Let Me Love You' came on, it seemed to almost fit the Italian vibe and he started to sing the words to Bella.

Char and I were totally surprised when after the chorus Peter sang the next part and then Emmett too sang, before all three brought it to a close as we reached the sign pointing us to Verona. If we could have cried we would have, all three of us woman were clutching each other's hands over the seats and smiling so much.

"Oh guys, that was beautiful, Jasper stunning as usual. Peter that's some baritone you've got going there and Em Wow, move over Barry White, damn Rose, that's sexy!" Bella squealed and we all burst out laughing.

Just then Bella saw the signpost for Verona and grabbed Jasper's arm,

"Oh, baby, thank you, you're the best husband in the world!" she sobbed out and we all felt Jasper's joy at her words.

** Bella **

I was in Verona, it was so beautiful and although some more modern buildings were around the outskirts, the centre had the feel and timeless beauty I envisioned. Jasper so got me and I loved him all the more for it. Nobody else would have turned this trip into a honeymoon and vacation for me. If God forbid he had been Edward, it would have been straight there, kill the bitch and straight home. But Jasper had turned this into a happy trip I'd never forget.

The guys had timed it so we arrived in the early evening and we were able to wander about free from the sun's rays and with our eyesight still see everything perfectly. We even caught a play being performed at the amphitheatre, I really need to start learning a few languages, so Jasper doesn't have to translate everything for me all the time. Not that I don't love him whispering in my ear like he did at our wedding.

That song they sang in the car was truly awesome and I wanted to get,

**_'Let me show you what it's like to lose control_ **

**_Free the desire in your soul'_ **

engraved on something. I'm not sure what yet. If I could have gotten a tattoo, that would be it! Bites stand out on our skin, could words written in another's venom? I need to talk to Jasper about that later. Sadly my time in Verona was over and now we have to head for Volterra and beard the Volturi in their den.

**FWTMTY**

** Alice **

Well here comes the inevitable. I did see glimpses of this future long ago and I in my not so infinite wisdom ignored it as irrelevant and unlikely to happen. But fate obviously felt I needed to pay the price for my manipulations. Carlisle and Esme don't talk to me at all, they now thank's to Aro, truly know the depth of my interference. I am a prisoner of my own machinations.

"The Whitlock's are about to arrive, Master Aro," I tell him,

"Their purpose Alice?" he asks me in return.

"Threefold, to introduce Jasper's mate and wife! To tell you Emmett and Rose are now part of his coven and finally to demand Esme's death, either by their hand or yours it matters not!" I say seething slightly.

He never gave me his mother's ring or his name. He must have sensed it all that time ago that we were not mates, no matter how I tried to convince him. But although they don't come for me, I know they wish me dead also. I saw, I stood by and used it all to my own advantage and my final error, hiding the place she should have died, damn her shield. He will wait an eternity for the pleasure of killing me personally.

"I see, what of you Alice? Why no demands for your life?" he asks now sniggering, the bastard know the answer to that already,

"Incarceration is my punishment! If I ever leave here I will die by Jasper's hand alone" I say quietly, but everyone hears anyway.

"No more than you deserve Seer, you played everyone for a fool and the only person to suffer was expendable anyway!" Caius sneered at me,

"Yes, you ultimately brought about your own downfall moving to Forks. How you never saw that confuses me? Or did you, and you felt it unlikely?" Marcus said, rubbing it in, my failure.

I didn't answer, they didn't want or expect one from me. Aro had read all three of us and had gotten a story, not the real story, just our perceptions of it. The only way to know just what really happened after we left Volterra would be from Bella's mind. But she had the only mind Aro could not read. So what now?

** Jasper **

We knew Aro would wish to read Emmett and Rose, so Bella held her shield above their heads, ready to cover them at any sign of trouble. So as we entered the chamber I push pride and friendship, loyalty and devotion at them all. Basically, I dropped a love bomb on them and as they all stood straighter, I felt other's give off confusion. Shit, I projected again, damn I needed to get a handle on that. Bella smiled and squeezed my hand which she'd been holdin' since we got here.

"What was that?" Caius demanded,

"Love, dear brother, Something you know nothing of!" Marcus replied smiling at our coven.

"Welcome to Volterra, you and your coven are most welcome Major Whitlock," Aro said, his feelings were a little clouded, as unclear to me as they were to himself.

"Thank you, Master Aro, and to both of you, Masters Marcus and Caius," I said bowin' slightly,

"Please introduce your lovely companion and your coven," Marcus said and by the looks from others in the room, this was a rare event.

"May I introduce my mate and wife Isabella Marie Whitlock. My brother and sister by venom, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock and our good friends and coven mates Emmett and Rosalie McCarty" I said happily,

"They don't all share your name?" Caius snipped, hopin' to cause some dissent.

"Peter could not remember his human surname, so as his sire I gave him mine, and his mate Charlotte took it too, on their marriage to each other. Emmett has always known his, and Rosalie as his wife and mate now uses it too. I don't expect any to take my name, unless they want too" I say with conviction, quashin' his slur,

"Quite so Major, loyalty is not in the bearing of one's name. We have over the centuries been stabbed in the back by ones called Volturi!" Marcus added, much to Caius' disgust.

Aro was just watchin' and appraisin' us all. Bella stood by my side calmly and without fear. He suddenly clapped his hands together and the pleasantries were over.

"Bring Carlisle and Esme in please Jane. Now, may I read you and your mate Emmett?" he asked, although he didn't need to at all.

As our ruler, it was his right, but Aro loved the niceties of holdin' court. Emmett and Rose stepped forward and I could see Bella's eyes followin' their every move, she would drop that shield if anythin' harmed them.

"Ah, lies and subterfuge, you seemed not to teach Carlisle. But be skilled by your firstborn on how to twist and manipulate others, dear, dear!" Aro said after readin' Em, as Carlisle and Esme were brought in.

Rose was nervous and Aro patted her hand sayin',

"I have learnt the art of skimming my dear. You have no wish to relive that abhorrent event and I have no wish to see your tragic demise. So there we have it, the story of the Cullens downfall!" he said as he released Rose's hand and they stepped back to be shielded by Bella.

"Unfortunately, everyone saw the same things so differently and without Edward or Bella's thoughts, it's hard to find the middle ground," Aro said sighin' dramatically and Bella stepped forward,

"I can't lift my shield, I've tried! But I can puncture it, enough to pass thoughts through. Jasper, the coven and I have been working hard on it, so if I may? I will project my human memories to you" she said stunnin' everyone.

"Master Aro if Master Marcus and Caius touch your arms, they too will see my memories," Bella said and the other two grabbed Aro's arms quickly.

Renata gasped as her fingers were prised off of Aro's shoulder one by one. This caused a ripple of sound to go around the room. Bella then proceeded to give them every one of her memories from the first sight of us, before coming to Volterra to save Edward and then every one after that involved Edward, directly or indirectly. They hissed, they growled and they even laughed at a few.

Eyebrows were raised and Bella was reappraised when I assumed they saw her use her shield as a human. Then after his death at my hand, which raised their eyebrows sharply again, as they looked at me now. She showed them Esme's attack and her unusual change before stopping them there.

"Good heavens, you were born to be a vampire it seems" Marcus mused,

"Werewolves!" Caius spat,

"Shapeshifters Master Caius, nothing alike at all and the wolf was just the animal they used. It could have been anything at all!" Bella admonished him and Aro sniggered at his dressin' down.

"Well, my dear this has bought much to light. Firstly he glamoured you from the outset, you may not have been aware but we could clearly see it in his eyes. Tell me did he constantly breathe across your face? Yes, he knew enough to control humans, but not enough to control himself. Is there any other evidence?" Aro asked,

As I growled at the behaviour of Edward and Bella nodded. Peter stepped forward and handed Demetri his phone,

"There's a couple of video's you need to see, they don't change the outcome just solidify it," Peter said noddin' and stepped back.

"Very well we will recess for one hour, then we will pronounce our decision," Aro said as the all swept out of the room.

It was a quick hour, we chatted as Esme glared at us, still thinkin' herself in the right, both Carlisle and Alice had the brains to avoid us entirely. All too soon they swept back into their places and Aro said loudly.

"Step forward Carlisle and Esme, You should both be ashamed of yourselves! You, Carlisle, were a useless and negligent leader, you taught them nothing about being real vampires. Rosalie and Emmett only know now due to the Whitlock's teachings. Even as an absent leader Jasper taught his coven well!

You allowed all of that tragedy to happen and did nothing but posture and prevaricate. Isabella was correct to threaten you with exposure to me. You are a damn fool and part of Edward's death is firmly on your shoulders. Your weak and spineless behaviour caused most of this!

As for you Esme Platt, you could have as his mate demanded your place at his side. Maybe not in his bed, but at least with him, he would have been unable to refuse your request. But you did nothing but enable the fool to destroy everyone around him in his childish tantrums.

Did he ever tell you to leave? No, he didn't because he knew with you close he would feel no pain. You have the audacity to blame a human for his death, he caused it himself. But you and Carlisle are not blameless in this whole debacle. You added in your own mate's death by doing nothing to help him, to save him from himself!" Aro shouted at her and Esme fell to the floor sobbin'.

"I grant the claim of the Whitlock's, Esme Platt you attempted to kill the mate of another vampire for spite and nothing else. Your sentence is death!" Aro said raisin' an eyebrow at me,

But I shook my head, I couldn't take her pathetic life myself, nor could Bella. Aro nodded to Felix and he executed her swiftly and Caius burned the pieces right away. Aro turned to Carlisle,

"You will remain in Volterra, learn to become a vampire, not a human. I'm not a cruel man Carlisle, you may keep your diet. But you will learn to accept what you are, even though it's long overdue. Leave us now" he said sadly.

Carlisle scurried away a broken man, he had failed his coven and that would be his eternal burden to bear.

"This has been an eye-opener for us all. We were unaware of just how bad things were with the Olympic coven. On the surface, all was well, but below the surface, chaos!

I won't even embarrass myself by asking you if you'd join the guard, I know you will not. But can we ask if we ever need your help, you would come to our aid?" Caius said and after a glance at my coven, I nodded our assent.

"Meeting all of you and seeing your bonds has been a pleasure for me, I thank you all," Marcus said bowin' to us,

"May I beg a favour Major. Could you show my mate Pica how I feel about her, even after all these centuries?" Aro asked me and I nodded looking at Sulpicia and feedin' her his emotions,

"Oh, Aro my love, thank you, you honour me and thank you to Major. I shall treasure that feeling for all time" Pica said stroking Aro's cheek lovingly.

As we turned to leave Alice stupidly called out my name, I had a feelin' she wanted to talk to me, but I had nothin' to say to her.

Bella lifted her in the air and slammed her into the ceilin' with her shield,

"Don't talk to my mate, Bitch! We have only one thing to say to you Mary-Alice, search your future and you'll know how long you have left to exist! The length depends on you alone, but we will be waiting, always waiting. Goodbye Mary-Alice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Love You by Tim McGraw


	10. Me And You

** Bella **

Have I mentioned just how much I truly love Jasper, yes I probably have many, many times. He surely has the kindest, most romantic of souls. After leaving Volterra we had headed to Rome, Rose and Emmett are staying there for a couple of weeks, to soak up some culture and lots of nightlife. Peter and Char were off to Spain to see some horses, he was mumbling about improving bloodlines, I think, his two passions were horses and cars.

But Jasper and I were heading to Britain, going to do some official and unofficial tours, connected to my favourite books. We are also going to be scouring lots of older and downright amazing bookshops; little hidden gems tucked away in their back streets and small towns. Jasper was in his element there, Alice never cared for these old, dusty places and he never got the time to spend hours immersing himself fully in books before.

We seem to gravitate to the same types of places or see things we both like at the same time, proving that we really are kindred souls. It's beyond crazy that some of the buildings in Europe are older than the country we were born and raised in. The Yorkshire moors were eerie and breathtaking; they were so integral to the story of Wuthering Heights, giving it a more dramatic feel. The old houses, not houses at all but vast estates, gave off the feeling of a time long gone by.

You expected ladies in tea dresses and gentlemen in pantaloons and frilly shirts to appear at any moment, just like in Pride and Prejudice. The whole trip was one I would forever remember, not just because of my vampire mind. But because this was something Jasper did for me and although Edward thought himself to be more cultured, I doubt he would have ever taken me.

If he had it would have been stuffy museums and things he liked, not me. The dry austere rarefied view of things, he had no real depth, no imagination. He didn't understand the want, or the need to immerse yourself in the locations and settings, giving your pleasure another dimension. A way of letting your soul free to become one with the author's creation and to give intensity to the locations you'd only read about. As I said, he was a child with no imagination, a very sad thing to behold.

When we returned to America, Jasper and I had a small church wedding in the town nearest to the Ranch in Wyoming. Charlie and Jake came, down for it; they had said they were going deep sea fishing as a cover. My dad walked me down the aisle and it was very poignant, if I could have cried I would, but he had a few stray tears for us both. I would be eternally grateful to Jake for giving my dad and me this moment.

They stayed with us for a few days and then Peter took then to the coast and sent them on a real deep sea fishing expedition we'd planned for them. Now they could take pictures and have real evidence to back up their trip. My dad was so like me, it was the small pleasures that gave him the greatest joy. Fishing was such a pleasure to him; he could unwind and just be.

I only saw my dad a few times more after that, he died in a freak winter storm ten years later, when a tree fell onto his cruiser after being ripped from the ground, killing him instantly. I saw the funeral from a short distance away and mourned the loss of a good man and father. At my insistence years before, he left everything to Jake, as I was supposed to be dead long ago. Jake had eventually imprinted and so moved into the house with his family and ran his auto repairs shop from there. As there was plenty of room at the side and around the back to build a decent garage.

It became the way of life for the Whitlock coven over the next forty years, we head out together, split up to do our own thing and then come back together. Rose started a new habit in Rome after we left Volterra, Jasper and I didn't find out for weeks. She would find fashion show announcements and send them to Alice, reminding her of what she was missing out on. Childish, I know, but we never said we were that grown up. I decided then I needed to do something with my time and along with Jasper, we opened up an online antique and book site.

So no matter where we were, it could keep going and we would search the world for timeless pieces, many we kept ourselves. Jasper did the American side and I the British, but we always went together to find new things. The other got involved too and we'd do an automobile section every few months, for Peter and Rose. Or an antique jewellery one for Char. Emmett kept us up to date on the latest in technology and security and eventually he too had a section for antique paraphernalia to do with innovation through the ages. Life was good and I just couldn't understand how some saw vampirism as a curse.

Boredom was the curse, if you had a focus time slipped by happily. I understood why Carlisle stayed a doctor for all those years. The thing that amused me was after one hundred years, stuff I'd used as a human were antiques. We learned to throw away nothing, well unless it was totally ruined. Clothes we went off, phones we'd replaced, furniture we no longer liked, the list was endless and an unexpected form of income for us. We would just build storage units on all our properties and just put things away and well wait!

The Volturi had so far only asked for our help once; it was a newborn situation in Australia of all places, about sixty years after our visit. Jasper, Peter and Emmett dealt with it easily and then we had a three month holiday in the Antipodes, win, win all around. New Zealand was beautiful and somewhere we'd visit again. The best thing about being alive for so long, there is always something new for us to learn. If we wanted to stay 'au fait' with the world around us it was a must.

On a personal front, nothing has changed, I still love Jasper with a total passion, we just get each other and unlike Rose and Emmett, we rarely disagree. Probably because Jasper thinks before he speaks, unlike poor Em. Peter and Char only argue so they can have awesome make-up sex, were on to them. The atmosphere in our coven is good, we talk out any niggles and if we want we can leave for a little to get a break. Rose often remembers how oppressive being a Cullen was and how she wishes she'd seen it earlier and they had just got the hell out of there.

I am roused from my musings of the past by very naked, wet Jasper. He over the years has learned to love his body as much as I do. Hiding his scars didn't get rid of them, it just started a festering hate of them in his soul. But with lots of love and attention, showing him how I felt about them. He has now come to embrace the fact, without them we would have never met. They prove he survived hell until I was born and he eventually found me.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" I ask, hearing my own tone drop a register or two,

"Hi darlin', lookin' for a clean shirt and pants" he answers smirking as he felt my lust increase.

"Why? You look good to me, just like that" I purr and he laughs,

"Peter and Emmett might not see it like you do darlin'," he says,

Giving up on his search and stalking across to me. His eyes had turned black with his own need and feelings and I can't suppress the moan that escapes. This is something I will never tire of; being forever frozen in time has its perks let me tell you. We never can get our fill of each other; our love is an endless thing, like an infinite loop of adoration and joy.

It's the feel of his skin on mine, the sparks as he touches me. His loves as it floods my senses, our breath as it combines in our passion. All of these things and a million more is what makes us, us! Even after all this time he is attentive and places my needs before his own. But he will always be special to me because he gives me his all; it's like holding his heart in my hand while staring at his soul. Heady and intense, love without boundaries. Jasper trusts me, loves me, needs me and that's what makes it so right because I feel exactly the same.

We were lying on our bed, just being us and soaking up each other's emotions after making love. Jasper was singing to me as he often does,

**_'Ordinary No, I really don't think so,_ **

**_Not a love this true._ **

**_Common destiny, we were meant to be,_ **

**_Me and You'_ **

There have been many new songs over the years, but I still love the old ones the best. The seemed to define us, grow with us and give voice to our love.

"You two decent? We need to talk" Peter shouted up the stairs,

We groaned but got up and dressed anyway. What now, it better not be one of his hair-brained ideas again.

**FWTMTY**

** Jasper **

These last one hundred years have been my best; Bella had made my eternity happy and a joy to live. Before her, I just existed, sometimes painfully, sometimes in abject boredom. But now every day it a good day, a special day and I thank God for that. She had given me all I could ever want or need and even things I didn't realise I was missin'. We complement each other; completed each other, two halves of the one whole.

I was lyin' with my head on her chest, where her amazin' heart once beat and I could imagine it. She was strokin' my hair and drawin' nonsensical patterns on my scalp, it was heaven, our little bit of heaven right here on earth. I had been singin' to her, she loved that and I lived to please her when Peter shouted us to come downstairs. Man, this better be important.

Watchin' Bella get dressed was just as sexy as watchin' her undress. She has no idea even now, how allurin' and enticin' she is to me. I'm drawn in by everythin' she says or does all the time. I could just stare at her all day and never get bored. Finally, after she laughingly slapped away my wanderin' hands we made it down to the lounge. Peter looked grim; he hadn't looked like that in years.

"She's decided it's time! One hundred years of misery seems to be her limit. Since the brother's found the other seer, who sees things as if set in stone, she's been next to useless to them. She's waitin' for you in Canada, the place where Edward died!" He said stoically,

"Okay, then this is it, the end finally," I said quietly and they all nod.

Never have I wavered in my hate for her, she wanted my mate dead for her pleasure. It wasn't even for jealousy, just plain and simple spite and for that, I can truly never forgive her. So now I must put an end to her and give us the perfect peace we deserve. Not that the last one hundred years have been bad for us, anythin' but, only Alice has suffered.

Even Carlisle has finally risen above his failure with Edward. With over eighty-five years of intense, gruellin' research, he had been inventin' a synthetic blood replacement for vampires and it is now a workin' alternative. Our place in the food chain is still at the top; we just don't need to kill the humans to survive any more. But a few die so as to become mates or to a newborn's uncontrolled bloodlust. But as they the humans, have declined in number we have stayed about the same, increasin' only slightly.

We set off at our leisure for the Tuktut Nogait National Park once again, only this time Bella is with me and seeing it from a different standpoint, it is still one of the most beautiful places on earth. Alice is sitting on a rug awaiting us. God forbid she should get dirty, for all her bravado she's worn down and weary.

"You kept me waiting a long time," she said with equal amounts of sass and wistfulness,

"You in that much of a hurry to die then, Alice?" I replied.

Refusin' to play her stupid games. She huffed knowin' I was not goin' to comply, didn't she see that before? I quirked an eyebrow questioningly,

"I've seen none of you since Bella's change," she said quietly,

"That's Mrs Whitlock to you. Only my friends call me Bella!" Bella stated coldly and Alice flinched.

"I'd like to apol...!" she tried to say,

"Save it, it's a lifetime too late and of no importance to any of us!" Bella said cuttin' her off.

This was not goin' as Alice planned, she was gettin' no sympathy nor was she feelin' any remorse. She really should have expected this, the cold shoulder. But Alice had always lived in a dream world of her own makin'. Though we put paid to that, one hundred years ago.

"Can we get on with it baby, we have a second honeymoon in New Zealand waiting?" Bella asked me and I nodded.

In true Alice style she had chosen Bella's and my wedding anniversary to be executed. Obviously thinkin' that it would affect us, put a damper on it for us. She really didn't see how unimportant she was to us anymore. Her life, even her death would cause us no grief what so ever, pretty gallin' I'm sure. Bur proof she had never changed or grown.

The time for talkin' was long ago, so I stepped forward sayin',

"Goodbye Alice".

Swiftly removin' her head and tossin' it in the pyre Peter had lit. He body followed and she was no more. The whole thing felt anticlimactic and irrelevant to us, I wonder did Alice know that? How little impact in the grand scheme of things she really made to our lives, poetic justice I'd say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me And You by Kenny Chesney

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Ain't Your Color by Keith Urban


End file.
